


SHINING (K)NIGHT IN ARMOUR

by Icylightning



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barry is in college, Bullied Barry, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Oliver, Love Confessions, M/M, My first Olivarry fan fic, Oliver is a Vampire - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver, Slow Burn, Vampire Bites, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Out of all the men in the world Barry had to fall in love with a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. This is my first Olivarry fan fic so please be gentle. Also this prompt was given to me by angelwings305. She wanted a Olivarry vampire fic so here's the first chapter which is just a intro. More background story will be given on Oliver. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Twenty year old Barry stumbled into the bathroom hoping it was empty. He needed a place to hide and restroom seemed to be the safest place in the college. This was the fourth time in a week that he was running away from his bullies. Tony Woodward, a senior student along with his two friends Matt and Cabe always found pleasure in harassing Barry. 

Barry hated himself for being so weak. He did once try to stand up for himself but that day was the worst in his life. Tony had humiliated him infront of entire college and threatened to kill him if the word got any where near the Dean of the college. Barry was almost tall as Tony, but he wasn't as strong and muscled like his senior. They always succeded in beating the crap out of him. 

Today was no different from other days. 

Barry heard footsteps, voices and he grabbed his bag and fled into the nearest stall. He managed to lock the door and at the same time the outer door opened. Barry crawled on top of the toilet and pulled legs up to his chest so his tormentors wouldn't be able to spot him. He tried hard not to breathe. Please go away. Please don't find me, Barry repeated this mantra over and over again. 

It never worked. 

"Come out Barry Larry" Tony sing sang his name and Barry closed his eyes trembling even more. He could hear Matt and Cabe check each stall banging on the door until the wall shook. Barry clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming. His heart was pounding in his chest. A part of him wanted to get over with soon so he could go home where he would hide himself in the pile of blankets

The door to his stall was pushed open and Barry was pulled out harshly by his collar "Why are you wasting our time nerd? You know you can't hide from us forever" snarled Matt

"Please let...me go" Barry feebly struggled to get free but the hold on his arms only tightened in more bruising force. Tony stood infront of him "Did you get my accounts project done?" 

Barry cursed mentally. Being A grade student had become a disadvantage for him. Tony knew he was very good with numbers so the senior would always force him to do his projects. Barry slowly shook his head "I'm.. sorry...I'll get it done...by tomorrow"

A punch to the gut was the answer given to Barry who doubled over. Now one thing that Tony and his friends never did was to leave marks on Barry's face. They made sure the beatings were limited to his torso, arms and legs where Barry could easily hide the bruises with his clothes. This way no one knew he was getting beat up by his seniors

Barry was curled up on the floor when Tony was done with his punches and kicks. The senior grabbed him by his hair "Get my project done by tomorow or it will be the worse day of your life. Understood you filthy faggot" he gave a hard pull making Barry gasp

Oh yeah, Barry forgot to mention being gay was one of the reason behind Tony's bullying

Tony threw him back down and walked out of the bathroom. No one was there to witness the silent tears that fell from his eyes.

IN EVENING BARRY'S HOUSE

"Barry how was your day sweetheart?" Nora asked her son as she saw him enter the house. Barry smiled clutching at his mid section "It was fine mom" he lied and mustered up a fake smile

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Ah...just over practiced football today" 

"Okay. Do you want to eat something? I can make sandwiches" 

"No mom. I've a project to complete. Maybe later" Barry didn't wait for Nora's reply and went straight to his room. He locked the door and threw his bag on the bed. Limping towards the mirror Barry slowly lifted his shirt and saw the blue black bruises on his chest and torso. He ran his fingers over the area and winced in pain. Barry wished there was a way to get out of this mess. If he told his parents, then the matter would reach to Dean and Tony will know he was the one who complained against him. What if he tried to harm his mother or father. No..he couldn't let this happen. He had to protect his parents. 

Barry heard some voices coming from outside. He pulled his shirt down and walked towards the window and moved the curtain to his right. A van halted next to their house. He saw two men and a women step out of the van carrying luggage bags and huge trunk. Barry frowned because the house next to his was empty as long as he can remember. He had heard weird stories of the house being haunted. Even his father had strictly asked him not to go near the house. Obviously these people prove all the stories wrong.

Barry saw his three new neighbours talk something to each other. The women then turned back at the van and yelled out a name which Barry couldn't understand due to the distance. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a fourth guy step out of the black van. 

The said man was the handsome person Barry had ever seen in his life. His heart thumped widly in his chest like it would leap out any second. He looked taller and older than him with scratchy beard and short hair. If Barry was not wrong then the guy definitely had dark brown eyes. He was already excited about meeting his new neighbour. Maybe they could be friends. A shy smile crept on his face and Barry crawled back in his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, forgetting about his pain. Tonight he just wanted to concentrate on his new neighbour. 

 

 

"Roy did you get all the bags out?" asked Oliver who locked the door and peeped through the door hole to make sure no one was following them. Roy nodded "Yeah. All the blood bottles are safely kept in the mini refrigerator and our weapons are in the back closet" 

"Good. Diggle what's our status?"

"I lost track of Sebastian. Maybe he changed his direction" Diggle said as he closed all the windows and pulled the curtains on them. Felicity brought a tray filled with four glasses of blood. She offered them to Roy and Diggle who picked up the glass and started drinking hungrily. When she held the tray infront of Oliver, he refused to take the glass "I'm good" 

Felicity frowned at her friend "Oliver it's been more than twenty four hours you have taken a dose. We're safe here. That vampire hunter Sebastian won't be able to find us" 

"We shouldn't underestimate him. He's a powerful hunter and won't stop before he kills all of us" Oliver replied 

"Fine but you've to stay healthy if you want to fight him. Resisting a dose will only cause problems for you. We all are vampires Oliver. Blood is the only thing that will keep us alive" Felicity argued back

"Felicity..."

Roy placed down his glass and wiped his bloody lips with his sleeves "She's right Oliver. We need our strength to fight Sebastian if he finds us" Oliver looked at everyone in the room and sighed in defeat "Give me the damn glass" Felicity smiled and passed him a glass. She then drank her share. 

 

 

Oliver laid wide awake in his bed. His mind drifting to the person's heartbeats that he clearly heard when he stepped out of the van. Being a vampire he was gifted with super hearing and scenting. He could smell and hear human heartbeats even from a distance of one mile. There was something different about the heartbeats he heard tonight. Normally it wouldn't affect him but he felt an invisible pull in his blood. Like it was calling him. But why? Oliver cursed and shifted to his side.This was wrong. He shouldn't be feeling this way. The vampire closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry jolted upright in the morning as he literally dreamed of Tony towering over him asking for his project. He had totally forgotten about the assignment when he saw his new neighbour last night. Curiosity crept inside him and Barry walked towards his window. Maybe if he was lucky, he might be able to get a glimpse of the handsome man again. 

He didn't.

There was no one on the front yard or any movement that showed his neighbour was up. Maybe the handsome man was tired. Barry sighed and sat down on his study table and started doing Tony's project. His hand was working but god only knew what he was writing. 

Barry carefully paddled down the stairs. He was still hurting and didn't want his parents to know about the bruises. When he was at the last pair of steps he heard his parents talking about their new neighbours. From the words like..strange...weird....haunted house...not good...Barry knew they were not happy about them moving in and it hurt him a little. It meant his parents will most probably ask him to stay away from their neighbours. 

Barry quickly ate his breakfast and as expected Henry told him about their neighbours and asked him not to go near the house. He hated when they still treated him as ten year old and not twenty.

Barry reached college and was greeted by his friend Cisco. He was the only one who knew about Tony's bullying but Barry requested him to keep his mouth shut as he didn't want any harm done to his parents. Cisco walked towards Barry and they shared a smile "Where were you yesterday? I thought we decided to study for chemistry test together"

"Sorry Cisco...I had to go home early. Mom needed help" lied Barry and Cisco rolled his eyes "Oh yeah? Then what are you doing with Tony's project?" he pointed at the file on which Tony's name was written

Barry ducked his head down 

"Did they beat you up again?" Cisco asked anger clear in his voice. When Barry didn't reply he gritted his teeth "Why are you letting him do this to you Barry? This has to stop before it's too late"

"Cisco..."

"Barry Larry!" came a voice and Barry tensed shaking his head at Cisco, silently pleading him to keep quiet. Tony and his two friends pushed Cisco aside and literally surrounded Barry "Did you get my project done?"

Barry nodded quickly and showed Tony his file who snatched it from his hands "You better hope I get an A or else..." he whistled and walked pass Barry shoving him with his shoulder

"Unbelievable" muttered Cisco "I hate those guys" Barry took a breath of relief when Tony didn't do anything more than shoving him "We're getting late for class. Let's go" Cisco sighed in defeat and mentally prayed for some miracle that would stop Tony from bullying Barry forever

LATE EVENING

Barry finished studying for his upcoming test with Cisco and was heading home. The cold air hit his face as the boy walked alone with his bag clutched to his chest. It was snowing so very few people were spotted on the road. To avoid catching cold, Barry thought of taking a short cut to his house and took a different route. He was almost three blocks away from his house when suddenly the boy was jumped by three men

Barry jerked in surprise and tried to yell but a hand covered his mouth and two pair of hands started dragging him towards a dark alley. Barry's heart pounded in his chest. He struggled and kicked to get himself free but three against one proved no match for him

Barry was slammed on a brick wall, his back hitting painfully as he felt the wind knocked out of him. His eyes widened in shock "T..Tony?" 

The senior grabbed him by his collar and again slammed his head. Barry cried out when his head brutally connected with the wall. He could feel warm liquid running down his collar "What the hell did you do in my project? What were you thinking huh?" Tony throttled Barry "I got fucking F! You got me failed!"

Despite in pain, Barry gaped at his senior. He couldn't believe his project got an F "I'm sorry...please Tony...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" he fruitlessly struggled to get free. Matt and Cabe came and held Barry by his arms "Do it quickly Tony! Tell him what happens if he messes with us again" 

Barry didn't have time to register what the words meant because the next thing he knew a bat like thing was struck hard to his stomach. A painful scream tore from Barry's mouth as he bend down to double over gasping for air but Matt and Cabe again straightened him up. Tony raised his baseball bat to strike again when they heard a loud yell 

"STOP!" 

 

 

Oliver pulled the hood of his shirt up and ducked his head down. He knew roaming around in the city was dangerous specially with Sebastian holding a target on his back but he had to get extra blood supply for himself and his friends. They needed blood to survive and after Oliver's first...killing, he had made a promise to himself not to kill any innocent again. 

In order to satisfy their thirst, Oliver came up with an idea of drinking blood from blood bank. This way no innocent would be needed to kill and they would also survive. Drinking bottled blood was never enough for them. Even after hundered years Oliver could clearly remember how hard it had been his first months when he was forcibly turned into vampire. He wanted to tear each and every human being to satisfy his blood thirst. But then came Tommy and his changed his world. 

Tommy worked in a blood bank where Oliver always came up with excuses to buy blood. Soon they fell in love but Oliver kept his identity hidden from Tommy fearing he would loose the guy. One night when they were making out in Tommy's apartment, Oliver lost control and bit Tommy in the neck sucked the life out of him. When Oliver realised what he had done, it was too late to reverse things. He had killed the love of his life. From that day on Oliver took a pledge not to kill or fall in love with any human ever again. 

Oliver was in deep thoughts of Tommy when he heard a familiar heartbeats again. After years of practice he had always manage to avoid hearing human heartbeat and scent but this sound was something different. Oliver instantly recognised the beats as the ones he heard last night. A gut wrenching scream reached his ears and before he could stop himself, his legs took him to a dark alley where he saw a boy being held by two guys who looked didn't look much older than the boy 

Oliver's blood boiled and eyes filled with rage when he heard a whimper from the boy. A weird feeling rushed into his veins that was yelling him to protect the boy at all cost. When Oliver saw the third guy raise his bat again he saw red "STOP!"

Tony and his friends jerked their heads to see Oliver standing. They let go of Barry who slumped down on the ground, barely able to keep his eyes open. The seniors feared getting caught so they decided to run away from the scene. Oliver ran towards Barry but kept a one arm distance between them. Still the sweet scent of human blood reached his nose and Oliver cursed. He could see the boy's head was bleeding from behind staining his back Tshirt. The vampire closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Are you alright?" 

Barry nodded weakly and sluggishly tried to stand. He blindly reached out for some support but got nothing. His saviour made no move to help so Barry extended his hand at the wall and pushed himself up. His body was trembling and he felt dizzy. Barry saw the man's mouth moving but he couldn't concentrate. The world titled sideways and before he could warn the man, Barry's eyes rolled at the back of his head, his body falling forward and he promptly passed out

Using his quick reflex Oliver caught the falling boy in his arms and that was when he actually saw Barry's face for first time. 

Oliver knew he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Oliver knew this was wrong yet he couldn't tear his eyes off the beautiful boy in his arms. His features were relaxed and was looking so innocent. He brushed off the bangs from the boy's forehead ever so gently and smiled. The vampire could clearly hear the steady heartbeats that were driving him crazy with want. The worse thing was the sweet intoxicating scent of boy's blood that was still dripping from his head. Oliver licked his lip wanting nothing more to get a taste of delicious smelling liquid

NO! Oliver scolded himself mentally. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't be feeling this way. The vampire had learned to control his thirst for so many years but the boy in his arms was testing his will power. He quickly checked his pocket and found Barry's wallet. The vampire almost laughed when he read the boy's name as Bartholomew Henry Allen. Oliver took a deep breath and easily got up from the ground with Barry in his arms. He heard a soft whimper from below which made his heart ache and a growl escaped from his mouth protectively.

Oliver then carried Barry to his house and knocked at the door with his feet. Few seconds later he saw Felicity at the entrance with a confuse look on her face "Oliver who is he?"

"It's a human!" Roy sniffed and growled "Why did you bring a human at our house?" Oliver didn't reply and walked inside towards his room. He laid Barry on his bed and called Diggle "Attend his wounds. If you find anything serious then call me" 

Oliver knew he could trust Diggle with a human. His friend had the same resistance power as him and Felicity where as Roy was still a new breed. Oliver had found Roy forty years back and was still learning to control his thirst for human blood. Diggle nodded "Who is he Oliver?"

"I...I don't know. He got beaten up in the alley..I couldn't leave him alone" 

Diggle stared at his friend who was avoiding eye contact with him. He knew there was more to the story but choose not to ask "Lock the door. You know Roy can easily get distracted"

"I'll talk to him" Oliver glanced at the sleeping boy for last time and walked out of the room. He was soon greeted by a glaring Roy in the hall "Care to explain why a human lying in our house?" 

"Roy.."

"Does he know who we are? Do we have to kill him? Can I do that?" Roy asked with hope. Oliver glared at his friend "No Roy. I think we made a promise not to take any innocent life"

"Fine! What's he doing here then?" 

"He's hurt but I'll ask him to leave the second he wakes up" 

"You're taking a huge risk Oliver. We could be exposed"

"He doesn't know anything!"

"...the scent of his blood.." 

"Control yourself! Go have a drink from our storage" Oliver raised his voice and saw Diggle walk in the hall "I've patched him up. He should be fine in the morning" 

"Thank you" 

"I checked his wallet. The kid has a funny name. Bartholomew Henry Allen"

Roy laughed out loud but soon regretted when Oliver glared at him. 

"Anyways...there's some bad news" said Diggle

"What happened?"

"Sebastian has already killed two of our men" Diggle informed and Oliver frowned at the information. He fisted his hands in anger "Where is he?"

"No idea"

"I've heard Sebastian is calling his other hunter friends to catch us. Oliver I think we should leave this place too" Roy crossed his arms

Felicity nodded "Roy is right. It's too dangerous to stay" Oliver thought about it for a moment "No. We'll divide ourselves in two groups. Roy and Diggle you two leave this town. Me and Felicity will stay here" 

"What? No ways. We're not leaving you Oliver" Diggle protested 

"We're a group. We should stick together" Roy chimed in

Oliver held his hand out "This isn't an request. As your pack leader I'm ordering you two to leave" 

"But.."

"Look I'm sending you two so you can go bring help. If Sebastian is bringing his gang then we should also be ready with ours. This will not end good but if we want to survive then....Sebastian has to die. If he won't stop... we'll make him stop" 

There was a silence for few seconds. Diggle and Roy shared a look with each other and then finally agreed to Oliver's decision. They left the house with a promise to bring help soon as possible. Oliver didn't want to kill Sebastian but this matter was not personal anymore. The hunter was killing his pack members and as leader he needed to protect them. The vampire looked into the darkness of the night and hoped no innocent would suffer because of their fight. 

NEXT DAY

Barry groaned softly as he slowly tried to open his eyes. His head was pounding and body ached in different places. Where was he? The boy blinked and took a look at his surroundings. The room was dark with curtains pulled close. There was a peculiar stink in the air and he scrunched his face 

"Are you still in pain?" 

Barry turned towards the voice and saw a women sitting beside him "Who..are you? Where am I?" he croaked out. Felicity smiled and placed her comforting hand on Barry's arm "This is our house. My friend brought you last night. You were hurt and bleeding"

Barry frowned as he tried to remember. Suddenly last night's events came flashing infront of his eyes. He did see someone come to his aid and save him from Tony "Who saved me?"

Felicity called out "Oliver! Bartholomew is awake!" 

"How do you know my name?"

"My other friend who patched you found your wallet" 

"Oh...then please call me Barry" 

Felicity laughed nodding and Barry saw a figure enter the room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was the same handsome man from two nights back. Oliver...the name itself was sexually appealing to his ears. His saviour was his own hot neighbour. Could he get any more lucky. Barry tried to get up, hissing when pain shot through his chest 

Before Felicity could move to help, Oliver was on Barry's side within seconds. He gently hauled him upright ignoring the blush that crept on Barry's face "Thank you" 

Oliver took few steps back and nodded. Barry looked at Felicity "I'm sorry for causing trouble" 

"It's no trouble Barry. I'm glad you are fine now"

Barry stared at Oliver who had his eyes fixed on him, both seemed to be getting lost in each others eyes. A soft cough from Felicity brought Barry back to real world "I..umm.. I should leave. My parents must be getting worried"

Oliver again nodded and abruptly left the room before Barry could say anything else. A hurt look crossed on his face but he forced a smile "Thank you again for last night and sorry for disturbing"

"You're welcome but be careful okay"

"If I'm not wrong...you guys are my new neighbours?"

Felicity looked at him amused "We are?" Barry nodded with a smile "I saw you guys move in the other night"

"That's great! We are professional photographers. We roam around the world to capture the night life of each city"

"Don't get mad but....are you two...?" Barry drawled off hoping the lady wouldn't get mad for asking personal question. Felicity raised her eyebrows "No we're just friends. Why are you asking?" 

"Just...nothing..sorry"

"Let me show you the door" Felicity laughed lightly and helped Barry off the bed and towards the door. Oliver was sitting on the couch and didn't even glance at Barry when the boy walked out of the house. He sighed in relief when finally Barry was out of sight. This was over. He would never meet the boy ever again.

Barry limped towards his house with a smile on his face. He finally got a chance to meet the handsome man...no, Oliver in person and he felt like he was in sky nine. The man acted strangely but who cared. Maybe after few meetings they could get more friendly. A deep blush formed on his face. Yes he would definitely love to meet Oliver again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"No...Oliver! Please don't hurt me!" Barry trembled as he was backed into a corner by the older man. He couldn't understand what was happening but the menacing look on Oliver's face was scaring him to death. There was so much hate and anger for him. What Barry feared the most was the lustful hunger he saw in Oliver's eyes and mouth "Oliver" he whispered pleading

Oliver lunched at Barry and roughly grabbed his face with his both hands. The younger shook in his hold and feebly struggled to get free but the man tilted his head to his side. Oliver then leaned down and embedded his teeth into Barry's neck who let out a gut wrenching scream. Oliver started sucking his salty sweet blood like he was hungry for years. He was. 

The energy was literally being drained out of Barry and he could no longer feel his arms or legs. Within seconds he went limp in Oliver's hold. The vampire held him by his waist, sucking the last drop of blood and ran his tongue with a evil smirk. He then threw Barry's lifeless body on the ground

 

 

"NO!" Oliver jerked upright on his bed panting heavily. What the hell did he just dream about? He had sucked the life out of Barry just like...Tommy. He killed him. He swallowed thickly and thought if he let his control slip then he could easily wander off to Barry's house and have his way with him. Oliver cursed and tried to push down his thirst. Why was he falling weak? 

Barry's lifeless body flashed infront of his eyes and Oliver felt a sudden urge to see the boy. He wanted to make sure he was okay. His legs began to work on its own and soon the vampire found himself standing in Barry's room. Terror shot through his chest. He quickly scanned the boy to make sure he hadn't killed him. 

Barry was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Oliver watched as his back rise and fell with each breath he took and he sighed in relief. The boy's lips were slightly apart and eyes fluttered as he slept. Oliver saw his upper body was exposed so he found himself staring at the pale yet smooth skin. He licked his lips when Barry's heartbeats reached his ears and smelled his blood

Oliver took few steps closer to the bed, leaned in and inhaled deeply. Why was he so attracted towards this human. What was so special about him. Barry made him hungry in different kind of need and his scent was different from others. The boy shifted in his sleep and Oliver took a step back. He had to get out of here before the boy woke up and freaked out on him. The vampire stared at Barry for few more seconds before jumping from the window

 

 

Oliver picked a bottle of blood and drank hungrily. He needed to satisfy his blood thirst or else he would go insane. He picked up a second bottle when a voice reached his ears "Hungry?" 

Oliver turned and saw Felicity standing at the entrace "You should be sleeping" he saw his friend give a eye roll "I know but..."

"But?"

"You went to his house" 

"What?"

"Oliver I know you were at Barry's house" 

Oliver blinked and looked away in shame "How did you know?" 

"Did you..?

"What? No! I didn't kill him....but would've of I stayed a bit longer" Oliver sighed "What's happening Felicity. I'm becoming weak near him"

Felicity crossed the distance and hugged her friend "You're not weak Oliver infact you're the strongest person I've seen in my life" 

"But.."

"Remember it was you who taught us how to control our thirst for human blood. It was you who made us strong and we all believe in you" 

Oliver broke the hug "He's different Felicity. I can't seem to keep myself away from him. What if...Oh my God...what if I actually kill him" 

"That's not going to happen because you care for him. You've to exercise your will power even though Barry is tempting you" 

"I know...I just wished Sebastian didn't choose this city for his attack" 

"You've started to like him...haven't you?" 

"What? No! That's not true...it's wrong and forbidden for me" Oliver raised his voice and decided to end this conversation with his friend. He walked out of the room leaving a smiling Felicity standing alone "You my friend are soooo in love" 

 

THREE DAYS LATER

"Oh for God sakes ask him out already!" Cisco pulled the books from his locker and placed it in his bag "It's been three days and you're driving me crazy with your Oliver talks"

Barry's cheeks were deep shade of red but he still managed to fake a gasp "I do not talk about Oliver" Cisco scoffed and closed his locker "Oh yeah? Says the guy who can't concentrate on any of his classes, says the guy who called himself Oliver when taken attendance in class and worst was when you imagined a pillar as Oliver and tried to kiss him" 

"Cisco!" Barry whined hiding his face in his hands "I hate you. Oliver would also hate you. I wish..."

 

"Who's Oliver?" 

Barry heard Tony's voice from behind and he froze. He slowly turned around and saw the bully stand with his two friends "Answer me Barry Larry. Who is Oliver? Your faggot boyfriend?" 

Barry frowned, his fingers digging into his palms "Don't say anything bad about Oliver" Tony smiled wickedly "So he is your boyfriend" 

Barry swallowed thickly and blurted out what came into his mind "Yes!" 

Cisco's eyes widened "Barry?" he whispered 

Barry took a step forward "Yes Oliver is my boyfriend and you know what? He's a black belt karate champion. He knows kung fu too. And from now on if you lay one finger on me then Oliver is going to kick your ass" he finished with a shaky breath. Barry cursed himself! What in the world did he just say to Tony? 

Anger flared in Tony's veins and he caught Barry by his collar "How dare you speak to me like this? Have you forgotten what happened last time" 

Barry was shaking like a leaf "Ye ..Yeah I do as so does Oliver. We're meeting tonight at Jitters. If you...hurt me and he sees, then you won't like the consequences" 

Tony tightened his hold "How about I kick your Oliver's ass first and show you who's the boss around here" 

"What? No!"

"Yes! Tell your faggot boyfriend that he's on for a match. It will be me against him" Tony pushed Barry who stumbled into Cisco's arms "Don't keep me waiting Barry Larry" 

Barry's legs threatened to buckle when Tony and his friends were out of sight. He slumped down on the cold floor, his mind looping around the conversation he had with Tony

"Dude what the hell did you just do?" asked Cisco and saw Barry gulped down the heavy lump "I really don't know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry for long wait. Hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It was six in the evening when Barry's hand went to press the door bell on Oliver's house and he paused at mid air. He cursed himself again and again. What the hell was he thinking? Why did he have to tell Tony that Oliver was his boyfriend. His neighbour was going to be so angry with him. If he somehow managed to survive Tony's beatings, Oliver would surely put him six feet under. This was such a huge mistake but he had no choice. He had to give it a try.

Barry raised his hand again but the door clicked open itself and he was suddenly face to face with none other than Oliver. Barry sucked in a shaky breath and felt his knees threaten to buckle on seeing the man stand this close to him "Ah.. Hi?" 

 

 

Oliver was arranging the cupboard when he heard Barry's heartbeats again.The boy had to be close to his house. He frowned thinking what was Barry doing here. Why couldn't the boy just stay away from him. He threw the rag, walked towards the door and pulled it open. The vampire felt his anger melt like butter on a stove when his eyes met Barry's green ones

Oliver blinked and tried hard to maintain his glare but was failing badly "What do you want?" Barry was literally bouncing on his feet. How will he tell Oliver what had he done? The boy took a deep breath and was ready to talk when Oliver spoke again "Are you going to say something or should I get back to work?" his hand reached the door handle

"No wait!" Barry placed his hand on top of his and visibly gasped when he felt Oliver's skin was too cold to touch. The vampire quickly pulled back and nearly growled "Why are you here?"

"Oliver were are your manners?" Felicity came from behind and pushed Oliver out of the way "Let Barry come in first. Hi Barry" she greeted with a smile

Barry smiled nervously and stepped inside, missing a curse from Oliver "Thanks" Felicity motioned him to sit on the couch ignoring the glare from her friend "What would you like to have?" 

Oliver shook his head and went back to cleaning his shelf in the kitchen, keeping his ears wide open to hear the conversation. He picked up a already cleaned jar and started cleaning it with a rag

Barry's legs were now bouncing up and down. His whole body felt like on live electricity and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the two vampires in the room. Felicity feared Barry's heartbeats will surely invite a new breed if it continued to race at this level. She took a deep breath to calm her own nerves and saw Oliver clutched the jar tightly "Barry you need to calm down" 

"Huh?"

Felicity got up from her side and sat next to Barry "Why are you here? Are you in trouble?"

Barry nodded

Oliver frowned

"Okay ...don't worry. Do you need our help?"

Barry nodded

"Is the problem related to home?"

Barry shook his head

"Ah...from college?"

Barry nodded

"What is it? What do you want?"

A few seconds of pause before Barry spoke in a whisper "Oliver" 

Oliver froze

Felicity shared a look with her friend. Having super hearing they heard what Barry said "What?" 

Barry looked up to meet Felicity's eyes "I need Oliver to be my boyfriend for one night" 

The jar from Oliver's hand slipped making a loud shattering noise. Barry jumped at the sound and saw Oliver storm towards him "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Barry got up and stumbled moving at the back of the couch. He held his hands out "Please listen to me... I swear it's not my fault...well actually it is..but believe me...I did not want this...I mean yeah it would be a dream come true for me but..." he clamped his hand on his mouth, eyes going as wide as they would allow 

Oliver let out a frustrated growl and took a step further but was stopped by Felicity "Oliver please control yourself. I'm sure Barry has very good reason behind his absurd request" she narrowed her eyes waiting for the boy to speak

Barry gulped down the heavy lump and removed his hand "Tony is a senior in my college. He..he always bullies me....he was the one from whom you saved me the other night" 

Oliver listened to each word carefully

"Today also Tony and his friends cornered me and taunting about....you" Barry met Oliver's eyes and he continued "One thing led to another and I said you were my boyfriend" he ducked his head down

"Okay...but why do you need Oliver for one night?" asked Felicity feeling confused and Barry scratched at the back of his head "Tony.. he.. um..yeah so he wants to fight with my boyfriend"

Oliver's eyes widened

"But you told Oliver is your boyfriend" Felicity said and got a glare from Oliver. Her eyes widened when she realised what Barry was implying "Oh...Oh my God! You want Oliver to fight with Tony?" Barry nodded with pleading eyes 

"NO!" Oliver raised his voice "I'm not going to agree with your ridiculous idea. If you've a problem, deal it with your parents" Barry's heart sank "My parents are gone out of town for a week" 

"What about your Dean at college. File a complaint against this Tony guy" Felicity suggested and saw Barry vigorously shaking his head "Tony is a dangerous guy.. he has threatened to harm my parents if I say anything to Dean"

Oliver pushed Feicity aside and stood face to face with Barry "I can understand your problem but I'm not going to help you. This is none of my business. What you did was wrong. Lying about a relationship will get you no where. Come clean with Tony and be brave enough to stand up for yourself. Stop being a coward"

"Oliver!" hissed Felicity but the vampire ignored her and continued "This is the last time you'll be stepping your foot in my house and in my life. Now please get out of here" 

Barry's bit his quivering lips and eyes shone with tears. He blinked rapidly trying hard not to cry infront of the heartless man "Go..Goodbye. Sorry for the trouble" he ran out of the house and heard the door getting locked behind his back

BARRY'S HOUSE

Barry threw the keys to his house on the floor and slammed the door shut. He took two steps at a time and reached his room where the boy laid on the bed and cried his heart out. Oliver's words loomed over and over in his head. How he called him a liar and a coward. Barry hicupped as his eyes fell on the clock. In two hours Tony was expecting him and his boyfriend at Jitters. What was he doing to do now? How will he face Tony. He will most probably humiliate him infront of whole cafe and then beat the hell out of him. The funny part was he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Fresh tears leaked from his eyes. Maybe Oliver was right. He was a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comment and kudos. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What!? I can't believe Oliver told you those things. He's a jerk" said an angry Cisco who was currently sitting with his best friend Barry at the Jitters. Barry blinked back his tears. He didn't know why it hurt so bad. Oliver only told what was true. He shouldn't have lied about them to Tony "It's okay Cisco. I just want to get over with him. I'm going to tell Tony that I lied"

Cisco's eyes widened "Are you crazy? Do you even know what he'll do if he finds out you were lying to him. Barry why are you so eager to dig your own grave?" 

"Do I have a choice?"

"How about not coming to Jitters"

Barry sighed "It's no use hiding Cisco. Tony will find me even if I go hide in depths of this world. Look..I started this and I'm the only one who has to end it" he titled his head sideways. Any moment Tony would enter and he will have to face the bully all over again. Cisco shook his head "I'm having a very bad feeling about this Barry. I'll go call someone"

Barry caught Cisco's hand when the latter tried to get up "You know I can't tell anyone about Tony" 

"But..."

"Cisco please" Barry begged and heard the door bell jingle. His heart started pounding when Tony and his friends entered the cafe. The boy ran his tongue over his dry lips "Just...get me to my house if I pass out" he braced himself to face the guy

"Hey Barry Larry" Tony called out. Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He got up from the chair and turned around to face the senior "Tony I need to tell you something" 

Tony Matt and Cabe walked towards Barry and circled him "No talks junior. Where is your boyfriend?" Tony went straight to business. He fisted his hands together, getting pumped up for the fight. Barry was literally shaking on his feet. He gulped down the heavy lump and stuttered "T..Tony pl..please listen to me..I.."

Tony caught Barry's collar and pulled him close to his face. Cisco tried to help his friend but Matt and Cabe stopped him "Stay where you are or else you'll be next on the list" 

Tony snarled at his junior "Stop stalling Allen. Where is your boyfriend? Did he ran away from the fight? Is he a coward like you?" Barry gasped when Tony pressed his fingers hard on his throat. He coughed and struggled to get free but Tony was too strong for him 

"Maybe you'll be able to talk to my fist" Tony raised his hand to give a hard punch and Barry closed his eyes waiting for the impact. 

It never came

Barry opened his eyes and was shocked to see a hand on Tony's wrist effectively stopping him from punching him. His eyes flickered to see his saviour and felt his jaw drop to the floor. The hand belonged to none other than Oliver himself "Oliver?" 

TWO HOURS BACK

"Oliver how could you be so rude to Barry? He was just asking for your help" Felicity scolded her friend. Oliver in return glared at her. Why couldn't she understand how dangerous this would be for Barry. He had no right take his innocence and turn him into a monster...a vampire. How could he do this to him

Scenes of his nightmare flashed infront of his eyes and Oliver shuddered. There was always a possibility that he could be the one who would kill Barry without a cause or realization.

Oliver never wanted to be the creature of the night. This was forced on him but there was no way he would let anything happen to the boy. The vampire sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Felicity followed his friend "Oliver" she called out gently "I know you're trying to protect Barry but if you don't help him tonight, there might not be a Barry to protect"

Oliver froze

"We saw what Tony did to Barry that night. If you hadn't been there then.." Felicity didn't even want to finish her sentence. She placed her hand on Oliver's arm "I know you like him Oliver. It's nothing wrong"

Oliver gulped down a lump "It is wrong" he whispered back "What if I hurt him?" 

"You won't. Trust me. Oliver you've been miserable for a long time. You deserve to be happy. I can clearly see the desire and affection you've for Barry"

Oliver shook his head, eyes glistening with tears "I...I can't do this...I'm so scared" 

"I know" said Felicity soothingly "Look take one step at a time. Go at Jitters and have a word or hand to hand with this Tony. Let him know if he ever hurts Barry again, he'll have to face you" 

"But..."

"Barry needs you Oliver. Don't let him become next Tommy. Be there for him" Felicity's words hit Oliver right through his heart. Yes he had to protect Barry at all cost. He gave a nod "I'll go" and got a big hug from his friend "Go be Barry's shining knight in armour" 

PRESENT

Barry was shell shocked on seeing Oliver. He couldn't believe the man had actually come to his rescue. He saw with one swift movement, Oliver turned Tony's hand behind his back and pinned him with his other hand to his throat "How dare you touch my Barry"

Barry thought his heart melted into puddle when the words 'my Barry' reached his ears. Tony struggled to get free but Oliver only tightened his hold "Let go you punk!"

Oliver added more pressure on Tony's wrist until Barry and others heard a definite crack. He heard a loud scream from the guy and was roughly pushed on the floor. Tony clutched his broken wrist to his chest and panted heavily. Oliver leaned in a little and glared at him "From now on if I see you near Barry or threaten him in any way then I know places in human body where once the bones are broken, they cannot be fixed" 

Tony wheezed out a painful breath 

"Am I clear or you still want to go settle this outside" Oliver asked codly and Tony vigorously shooked his head "No! Please...I'm sorry...I hear you.. I'm sorry" 

"Get out of here" said Oliver and saw two boys come and pick Tony from the floor and leave. Barry was in awe. He couldn't stop himself from lunching at the vampire and place a soft kiss on his cheek "Thank you" he whispered softly

Oliver jerked in surprise when he got an armful of the boy along with the soft brushing of his lips. Even though it lasted for merely three seconds, Oliver will never forget the sensation that ran through his body. It gave him goosebumps and butterfly danced in his stomach 

Barry Allen is so gonna be dead of him 

Barry pulled back with a shy smile but next second he realised what had he done. Damn you Barry, he scolded himself mentally. He wouldn't be surprised if Oliver wanted to call Tony back and settle scores with him instead. Just when he opened his mouth to apologise, Oliver beat him to it. The vampire knew all eyes on the cafe were on them and he didn't want to give away their secret "You're welcome Barry" he gave a shut-up-and-play-along look and was glad the boy understood him "Are you alright?"

Barry nodded "Yeah..yeah I'm good" Cisco came and gave a side hug to his friend. He looked at Oliver and whispered "Thank you" 

"I gotta go now" said Oliver looking at Barry who made a puppy face "So soon?" 

"I've some work to do" 

"Please stay..ah..for one coffee? This place has one of the best cappuccino in the world. I'll pay...not that I'm saying you can't pay...you must be earning good amount...not that I'm asking...that's really bad manners.. I mean..." Barry babbled waving his hands up and down

Oliver smiled

Barry stopped talking and stared at the smiling face of the man. Good Lord, he can smile? Oliver's smile seemed just so genuinely sweet with right touch of boldness. An unexpected tinkle ran through Barry's body and he wished the man smiled more so he could keep staring at him for ages

Cisco nudged Barry who blinked and saw Oliver's smile turned into a frown. Great! Now what had he done. He gave a sheepish look "So you're staying?"

"One coffee" announced Oliver and took a seat. Any kind of beverages would have no effect on him but the man didn't have a heart to say no to Barry. He will one cup of coffee and walk right back to his house. Cisco wished best of luck to Barry and left the cafe. Barry sat down opposite to Oliver, blush never leaving his face. 

 

 

Sebastian watched as Oliver took a sip from the cup. His eyes filled with venom and hatered. How dare a monster like Oliver live a normal life. He doesn't belong here. The hunter would make sure Oliver is send back to where he deserves to be. He eyed at the young boy who sat opposite to Oliver and frowned "Who are you?" he whispered to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry relaxed a little when the crowd had finally stopped staring at them, credit going to Oliver's glare. His legs bounced up and down in nervousness. The boy still couldn't believe that he was having a date with the man even if it was a fake one. The amount of redness on his cheeks was giving away his happiness but he didn't care. He clutched the menu card between his fingers not bothering to look at the items as his mind was floating in cloud nine

"Are you going to order something or the menu card looks delicious to you?" Oliver asked abruptly pulling Barry out of his thoughts "Sorry"

Oliver leaned in "Barry stop acting so nervous. People will think this is our first date" Barry pressed his lips in a shy manner and Oliver controlled himself from pulling them out with his thumb "But we're having our first date" the boy pouted. When Barry got a glare from the older man, he cleared his throat "Yeah..so.. um... how about hot espresso with extra cream?" Oliver nodded and Barry gave their order

It was one sided conversation between them while they drank coffee with Barry talking most of the time. His cell rang and Barry saw it was his father calling to check on him "Dad stop calling me every two hours. I'm not a kid anymore" he whispered so Oliver couldn't hear and the vampire grinned, clearly hearing each word

Barry hung up and placed the phone on the table "Sorry it was my Dad. He worries for no reason" Oliver scoffed "Only if he knew about Tony" 

Barry took a sip from his mug "Thanks to you, he won't be a problem anymore" 

"Don't make it a habit. Next time I won't be so generous" Oliver regretted his words on seeing the hurt look on Barry's face but it was too late. He saw the boy forced a smile "Thank you Oliver...for coming. I..ah..I gotta go okay..I've class early morning...see you" Barry got up from the table and walked out of Jitters without sparing a glance at Oliver

Oliver stared at the empty chair and cursed himself. Why did he have to be so rude. Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for few minutes. Barry was being nothing but nice to him and he only hurt the poor boy. He fisted his hands in anger and got up when his eyes fell on Barry's phone which was left forgotten. Oliver's eyes shone brightly with hope. Yes he would go meet Barry tomorrow night and apologize for his rude behaviour. He pocketed the phone and walked out of the cafe with a small smile on his face

 

 

Sebastian when first saw Oliver, he wanted to drive all the silver bullets that he had specially designed for killing vampires, in his chest but then his eyes fell on the boy. He noticed how the boy was looking happy and excited. Oliver clearly was hiding his true identity from the boy or else he wouldn't be sitting comfortably with him. 

This should be interesting

The hunter grinned evily when he saw a smile on the vampire's face as he exited the cafe "Smile all you want Oliver because when I'll rip it off, it's going to hurt like hell" he laughed as a plan formed in his mind. 

 

NEXT DAY

The moment Barry entered his college, he was welcomed with stares and whispers. Tony's broken wrist story must have spread like fire and now he had become the center of attraction in the college. Though Barry was dissapointed and hurt with Oliver's behaviour, he kinda enjoyed the attention. Many of his seniors and classmates who never before even spared a glance at him, now waved a Hi. He thought they probably didn't want to go in bad books of Oliver and end up like Tony. 

Barry's happy bubble bursted when he saw Tony, Matt and Cabe walk straight towards him. His heart started pounding and was freaking from inside thinking Tony would want to get back at him especially when Oliver was not around

"Hi" said Tony and Barry blinked twice "Ah..Hi?" Tony extended his good hand "We're good okay. Don't ever forget that" 

Barry had to control his laughter because 'THE BULLY' was asking to shake hands with him? He maintained his posture and nodded "Sure Tony we're good" he felt like testing his luck "By the way Oliver was asking if you wanted to hang out together" 

Tony was literally shaking on his feet "Ah..not today.. um.. I've lots of homework. Maybe later...like after two months okay? I've to go Barry. See you later" with that the senior ran towards his class and Barry finally fell into fits of laughter

 

 

Oliver pocketed Barry's cell and straightened his clothes. Felicity giggled beside him "Getting ready for another date?" 

"I'm just returning his cell. Don't get any bright ideas" Oliver ignored his friend's laughter and walked out. He crossed the few feet distance, just reaching near Barry's front porch when he halted his steps 

Barry was talking to someone who's back was faced to him. A deep frown settled on Oliver's face. Why the hell was Barry smiling so much at the man and who the hell was he? Oliver felt a pang of jealousy hit him and he quickened his steps

Barry saw Oliver coming and his face lit up "Hi Oliver" The vampire gave a nod and came closer to get a look at the man. His already cold blood got even colder when he saw the man was none other than Sebastian. The same Sebastian who wanted him death

"Oliver this is Sebastian and Sebastian meet Oliver" Barry introduced 

Sebastian smiled at Oliver and extended his hand "Nice to meet you Oliver" he locked his eyes with the vampire as if silently challenging him to expose him. Oliver glared at the man and then turned his gaze at Barry "You know him?" 

Barry shook his head "Not really...Sebastian is new in town. He lost his way and was just asking the address" he showed him a piece of paper. Oliver snatched the paper and read "Three blocks from here. Then turn left" he said harsh voice and handed back the paper to Sebastian

Barry frowned at Oliver who was still glaring at Sebastian. He saw the man give an awkward bye "Thank you Barry...Oliver. Nice meeting you" he said looking at Barry and Oliver clenched his jaw

When Sebastian was gone Barry grabbed Oliver by his arm and turned him around "What the hell was that Oliver? You were being rude to Sebastian"

"Why were you talking to strangers?"

Barry was taken aback at the question "Excuse me?" 

"He could be a dangerous man. You shouldn't trust everyone so easily" Oliver continued crossing his arms but Barry got irritated at his behaviour "It's none of your business whom I talk to. I'm not a child okay. He seems like a nice person"

"What? So now you like him?" Oliver glared at Barry who pointed his finger at him "Yesterday you made it very clear that you're not interested in me then why does it matter to you now?"

"So this is about getting back at me? Are you so desperate that you'd hook up with anybody?" Oliver raised his voice. Barry gritted his teeth in anger and pushed the man with both hands "What the fuck Oliver! I'm not some kind of slut! You've no right to judge me"

"Stay away from him" Oliver said it as if he was giving an order and Barry looked at him in disbelief. He just couldn't understand why Oliver was acting like a possessive freak when their was nothing going in between them "This is ridiculous. You don't get to decide who I choose in my life"

Oliver growled taking a step forward but stopped when he saw Barry flinch back in fear. If he told Barry, Sebastian was a vampire hunter then he will also have to reveal himself and Oliver was so not going to let that happen. Barry will never get involve in his world. He closed his eyes to calm his racing nerves. He pulled out the cell "I'm sorry. Just be careful okay, that's all I'm asking. I came here to return your phone. You forgot it yesterday at Jitters" he extended his hand and Barry who took the device. The boy was still angry and confused, even scared. He mumbled a thank you and walked back inside his house.

Oliver stood there for few seconds. He could hear Barry's irregular heartbeat and felt guilty. Obviously the boy had freaked out at his behaviour. He had screwed this one real bad. It wouldn't be surprised if Barry never wanted to see his face again. 

Oliver's thoughts shifted to Sebastian. What the hell was he doing here? Why didn't he expose him infront of Barry when he had a chance. What did he want with Barry? Oliver kicked the ground below. Whatever you're planning Sebastian, I'm not going to let you hurt Barry, he said mentally and vowed to look out for the boy

 

 

Sebastian pulled back the binoculars and laughed out loud as he sat in his car. He was keeping an close eye on the pair and smiled when they fought. Everything was going according to his plan "Just wait Oliver. I'm going to expose you infront of Barry in the worst way possible" he laughed some more before pressing on accelerator pedal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. I'm still new at this vampire AU so please forgive me for mistakes. Been doing some research on vampires and read few fics so will be writing on those facts. 
> 
> On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Sebastian made few calls and explained his plan for next day. He sat down on the couch with a glass of wine, easily getting lost in his thoughts. Oliver Queen will get what every vampire deserves. He will make sure to wipe out each and every one of them in this world. Sebastian never believed in vampires. He always thought they were imaginary creatures created by humans. But his father taught him about vampires who was also an hunter and died in a battle against them. He was the one who thought him how to make special silver bullets. Though the bullets wouldn't kill a vampire but surely weaken them and their healing process which would give enough time for him to either rip their head off or expose them in sunlight. 

Sebastian's mind relived that one dreadful night when he and his father were attacked by four vampires and how they cruelly they sucked all the blood and ripped his father's head right infront of him. He somehow managed to escape and from that day on he took a pledge to destroy the creatures off the earth

Sebastian found out about Oliver from a channel which broadcasted the news of a man named Tommy Smith who was found dead with blood sucked out of his body leaving two teeth marks on his neck. This was all it took for Sebastian to confirm that Oliver was guilty. He tracked down the vampire and his nest, even managed to kill few but the leader eventually escaped. From then on he has been hunting Oliver and will not stop until he's dead.

Sebastian then thought of Barry. After he saw him with Oliver, he knew the boy would prove an easy target and bait to drag Oliver out of his hiding place. To make the vampire suffer Sebastian changed his plans. He could always kill him later once he exposes him to the boy. It would give pleasure and peace to his mind when he sees the broken look on Oliver's face. A devilish smile spread on his face and he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry laid on the bed and curled himself to his side. His mind swirling around the conversation he had with Oliver. He just couldn't understand why was Oliver mad at him. He was only having a normal talk with Sebastian. Was Oliver jealous? No that can't be the reason. From the first day the man made it clear he didn't want anything to do with him. Maybe he was just looking out for him...like a good friend. Barry sighed and laid on his back. Why did he have to fall for wrong guys. The boy closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you Felicity he is using Barry to get to me" Oliver paced angrily wanting nothing more to rip Sebastian's head from his body. Felicity didn't know what to say because she knew Oliver might be right. Sebastian and Barry's meeting wasn't a coincidence. The hunter could have easily expose Oliver but he didn't and that just confirmed their doubts. He was planning something big "Ray and Diggle will be back by tomorrow. Let's see if they were able to bring any help. If not... Maybe we can shift to other city" she said slowly knowing it wouldn't be easy for her friend but they also had to find a way to keep Sebastian away from the boy

Oliver stopped pacing and he faced his friend. Ofcourse that was an option he still had in his pocket. If he stayed in central city, there was always a chance Sebastian would try to hurt Barry and he was not ready for that. The vampire nodded, accepting his fate "Yeah...that sounds the right thing to do. We'll leave when they return" with that Oliver went to the store room and drank four glasses of blood

NEXT DAY

Barry was walking out of his college when he spotted Sebastian talking with one of his professors. He waited until they parted ways and followed Sebastian "Hi!" he called out and missed the smirk on Sebastian's face as his back was facing him 

The hunter turned around and faked a surprised expression "Barry? Hi! What are you doing here?" Barry pointed backwards "Well this is my college. What are you doing here?" 

"I came here to meet Paul" 

"You know Mr Becker?" 

"He's a good friend of mine, thought I say hello to him" Sebastian lied. He wasn't friends with the professor and was just asking the way to Dean's office

Barry smiled nodding "Ah..listen...I'm sorry about last night. Oliver was a bit rude to you" Sebastian waved his hand off "No offense taken Barry. He just seemed jealous.. I must say you've a very protective boyfriend"

Barry blushed and ducked his head down. God he wished Oliver was his boyfriend "Actually he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends" 

Sebastian smirked. It was time to make his next mov "Oh if that's the case then would you like to come see movies tonight?" 

"Movies?" 

"Yeah...like I said yesterday. I'm new in this town and you are the only one I know besides Paul but he has plans tonight" Sebastian lied again hoping the boy would agree to go with him. If everything went according to his plan then tonight he would expose Oliver infront of Barry

Barry pressed his lips tightly and thought about the request. Should he say yes? Should he trust the guy in two meetings. But what could go wrong? It's just a movie. Besides Sebastian seems like a nice person 

Sebastian frowned when Barry was taking too much time in deciding "Oh" he made a sad face "I get it. You are feeling uncomfortable. That's okay..ah.. anyways see you later"

Barry felt guilty on seeing the hurt look on Sebastian's face "No wait! I'll come. Pick me at my house?" Sebastian smiled broadly "Thank you. See you tonight" he shook hands with Barry and left with a cunning smile. Barry waved and walked back to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver pulled the curtains to his window and saw Barry pacing around his porch. A smile formed on his face when he saw how well dressed and adorable the boy looked with dark blue jeans, red Tshirt and brown jacket that matched perfectly. But what was he doing outside? Waiting for someone? Who?

After few minutes of watching Oliver saw a car stop infront of Barry's house. His hands curled around the curtains in anger when he saw Sebastian getting out of the car with a sadistic smile on his face. The hunter shook hands with Barry who smiled at him making Oliver's anger rose to new levels. He saw Sebastian open the door for Barry and shut close when the boy was seated in. He then waved a bye in air as if he knew Oliver was watching him and drove away.

Oliver felt a tight knot form in his stomach. Something was wrong....very wrong. His inner instincts were screaming at him...as if giving him a warning sign. The vampire knew Barry was in danger. He had no idea what Sebastian had planned but he was not going to sit here and wait to find out. He will do anything to keep the boy safe. Oliver ran and wore his shoes. He informed Felicity that he will be back soon and walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Sebastian. Don't you think the ending would've been lot better. They didn't have to kill the lead character" Barry commented as he and Sebastian were walking towards the parking lot. The hunter grinned "You are just saying that because you love happy endings"

"What's wrong with happy endings?"

Sebastian shrugged "Nothing...sometimes it's good to have twist in life" Barry eyed him "Twist doesn't mean you have to die"

"Maybe you do" 

"What?" Barry was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. On seeing this Sebastian forced a smile "Relax Barry. I'm just kidding"

"O..Okay. Let's head back home" Barry pointed at the car and that's when Sebastian faked a gasp "Oh my God...we've got a flat tyre" Barry looked at the tyre and his eyes widened in worry. He also noticed the parking lot was almost empty "How are we going to reach home. We're atleast fifteen kilometres away from the city and it's too late to find a cab"

"I'm so sorry Barry. I don't know what happened" 

Barry looked around in the dark night, fear slowly creeping up his body "My parents are so going to freak out" 

"Didn't you say they were out of town" Sebastian pointed out and saw small beads of sweat forming on Barry's forehead "Yeah but...they are coming back in few hours. I got call from Dad before you came to pick me up. Sebastian they will ground me for life!" 

Sebastian placed a comforting hand on Barry's arm "Hey take it easy Barry. We'll reach back home before your parents come back"

"But..."

"Let's not waste any time. C'mon we should start walking. If we see a car, we'll ask for a ride okay. That sound good?" 

Barry didn't like the idea of walking back alone but he didn't have a choice. If he didn't return before his parents came back then he was screwed for life. Barry gave a reluctant nod and started walking with Sebastian

It was getting darker as Barry's watch showed two past fifteen minutes. He tried to stay in decently lit area but inside he was scared to death. He wondered how could Sebastian remain so calm when he himself was new in town. The cool breeze of the chilly night made him shiver and Barry tightened his jacket around him. 

Sebastian smiled when they reached the abandoned part of an area. He could feel the boy was shaking beside him but he didn't care. He didn't care as long as he get to destroy Oliver. It was almost time.

Suddenly Barry and Sebastian heard footsteps. The boy turned around but couldn't see anybody. Sebastian chuckled "Take it easy. No one is around" Barry nodded nervously "Let's walk faster please. It's really creeping me out" 

Barry turned around to resume his walking when a hand snaked around his throat. He stared at the shinning knife that was held infront of him and it was clear that whoever held him had no fear of using the knife on him. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sebastian was being given the same treatment. There were surrounded by atleast five men. The man hissed in his ears "Give us all your money or I'll slash your throat" 

"Let him go!" Sebastian struggled to free himself but then he tiltled his head to whisper in the man's ear who was holding him "Loosen your grip you idiot" but it only tightened. His eyes fell on the men infront and was shocked. These were not the goons he had appointed. His plan was to fake a mugging in which Oliver would show and reveal himself when he saw threat on Barry's life. But these men were real muggers which meant their life was actually in danger. He cursed inwardly for not bringing his gun "Take all the money.... but don't hurt me"

Barry was trembling with fear "Please let me go. I...don't have any money" he gasped when the knife touched his skin. The man tightened his hold "Then you're no good to me" he raised his knife and brought it down on Barry's stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Oliver carefully followed Sebastian's car keeping a safe distance. He didn't want Barry to know he was following them like a stalker. He already had freaked the boy out yesterday so if Barry spotted him then things are gonna get worse between them. Oliver hoped whatever Sebastian had planned, he wouldn't hurt Barry 

Oliver hid himself behind the bushes, eyes fixed on the entrance to the theatre. He waited for two hours until he saw almost empty hall. He perked up when Barry and Sebastian walked out and go towards parking lot. He again waited for their car which never came. Why aren't they coming out? 

Oliver came out of his hiding place and tried to listen to Barry's heartbeat which were now familiar to him and heard the loud thumps. It was like Barry was...scared? Why? Something is wrong, the vampire was on high alert and rushed towards the parking lot. On reaching his worry only doubled when he didn't find Barry or Sebastian. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and heard Barry's rapid heartbeat. 

Something was wrong. What if Barry was hurt? The thought itself was enough to send chills to Oliver's already cold body. He then followed the sound, walking and hiding himself in the darkness of the night. After few minutes he reached at the corner of the a dark alley only to gasp at the scene infront of him

Oliver saw Barry was being held by a tall and muscled man which made him growl in anger. He could see the boy was struggling to get free but his attempts were in vain. Just when Oliver took a step forward, to his horror the man raised his knife and plunged it into Barry's stomach 

"NOOOOOOO!" Oliver let out an gut wrenching howl that no human had ever heard in his life

Barry watched with wide eyes how the knife was brutally brought down on his stomach. The inner shock was so much that at first he couldn't even feel any pain. The man roughly pushed him away and Barry fell on the hard and cold ground.

Rasping and fluttering like a fish, Barry now felt the intense pain that hit him with full force. He heard a loud yell from behind but was too busy in his agony to turn and look at the person. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach as the blood dripped shamelessly on the ground. He could feel his life coming to an end and it was terrifying him. The boy blinked his painful tears and saw Sebastian had managed to free himself. Maybe he could help him, thought Barry and extended his hand "He...Help.." 

Barry's hope drowned in the ocean when he saw Sebastian run away from the scene leaving him behind to die. He gasped feeling lightheaded and accepted his fate. This was so not planned for tonight. 

A animalistic snarl echoed in the dark alley which made Barry flinch even though he was in pain. The boy managed to sit half upright to see his attackers were attacked by....was that an animal or beast or human beast like thing? 

 

Oliver charged at the men like an angry bull. How dare they hurt Barry. His eyes went red with fangs protruding out from his lips, his body frame huge and intimidating. Oliver growled once again and Barry watched him bite into the man's neck

To Barry's horror the beast-man ravaged the man's throat before tearing it apart by his bare hands. He then jumped on the remaining two men as rest of them had fleeded away. Oliver took them limb by limb, blood splattering all over the walls of dark alley 

Barry crawled away in fear feeling absolute terror inside him when he saw with blurry eyes how the beast man was now coming towards him. He gasped in pain, blood trailing down next to him. Barry thought the man was going to tear me to pieces just like other men. He knew his chances of survival were next to zero but he definitely didn't want himself to die like his attackers "N..No.. please.." 

Oliver halted his steps when he saw fear in Barry's eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He held his hands up in surrender "Hey.. it's okay...you're going to be okay" 

Barry felt he heard this voice before

Oliver knelt down beside a trembling Barry. He raised his own left hand and bit his wrist and held it infront of the boy's mouth "Take it" he said softly

Barry shook his head, tears rolling down his face "Wha...no..stay away..no" Oliver came forward and gently held Barry to his chest like a lover would do. The boy was too weak to protest at the situation as his eyes were drooping close. Oliver again held his wrist over Barry's lips "Please Barry... drink it or else you won't survive" 

Barry felt the strength leave his body, his mind too fuzzy to think straight. He didn't know why but his heart told him to listen to the man holding him so closely. He partially opened his lips and that was enough for Oliver to press his wrist against them. 

Whatever Barry tasted, it was weird. It had bittery sweet taste and felt warm in his throat. He couldn't understand what was happening. The more he drank the more he was starting to feel better. His vision cleared and slowly he returned to world of consciousness. Pain almost gone in his stomach as if he was never stabbed in first place. Barry panted pulling away from the man's wrist. 

Oliver smiled when he saw the bleeding had stopped. By now he had turned back to his normal self. He helped Barry up and took a step back "Are you alright Barry?" 

 

Barry let out a strangled cry as he scooted far away from the man who saved his life "Ol..Oliver!?" He lifted his shirt and gasped when he saw the wound had closed and he stopped bleeding. What the hell did Oliver do? And how? 

Oliver took a step forward "Barry.." he bit his lips when Barry flinched away from him "Please listen to me" 

"Who..What are you?" Barry was shaking like a leaf. He couldn't believe what just happened "What did you do to me? How did you heal me?" 

Oliver held his hands up "It's okay Barry. You're safe now" Barry's eyes fell on the bloodshed and he almost threw up "You did...this. All of this" he clutched his stomach trying to keep the bile that was racing up his throat. He backed up away from Oliver until his back hit the wall behind

"Relax Barry. Let me explain. Please calm down" Oliver tried to come closer but forced himself to stop on seeing the frightened look on Barry's face. He didn't want to reveal himself in his way. In fact he never wanted Barry to know the truth. The vampire cursed Sebastian for what he had done "Barry..."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Barry raised his voice

Oliver pressed his lips. There was no use of hiding his truth. Barry had already seen his true form. He had to tell him who he really was. Oliver locked his eyes with the boy and spoke "I'm a vampire" 

 

Barry became white as chalk, all blood drained from his face. His eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. He ought to have heard wrong. What Oliver said was impossible. They don't exist. They can't exist. This was so not happening to him. His mind just refused to believe. Did Oliver say he was a vampire? 

Oliver... a vampire..

..a vampir.....

...a vam..

Black spots danced infront of his eyes and he couldn't get enough air to breathe. He swayed gasping and then suddenly his knees buckled. Barry's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he slumped forward. Oliver reacted quickly catching the fallen boy just like he did when they first met "Barry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

....give us all your money...

....blood...blood

....slash your throat...

...blood...blood

....you're no good to me...

....blood...blood....

....human beast...no...

....blood...blood...

....Oliver...vampire

...blood...blood

Barry gasped loudly and bolted upright, chest heaving up and down as sweat rolled down his forehead. He held his hand over his heart to calm himself down but he couldn't. How could he or anyone remain calm in this situation. What he dreamt was real. This actually happened. He saw Oliver shift his human form and turn into a vampire and kill those men. 

"Barry? Are you alright?"

Barry froze and started trembling. He looked around and only now he realised this wasn't his home or Oliver's. It looked like some kind of small cabin. Where was he? He then saw Oliver walk towards him and he panicked "No! Stay away from me! Get back!" 

"Barry calm down" Oliver spoke calmly but he knew this was going to be hard on the boy. He had every right to freak out at the moment. His fast heartbeats were booming into his ears clearly telling him how scared Barry was right now.

Barry tripped out of the small bed inorder to get away from Oliver. He collected himself but again stumbled feeling his nerves and muscles melting inside him "I said stay away! What did you do to me?"

"I saved your life" 

Barry's eyes went impossibly "How is it possible? Wait...you're a vampire...so you must've bitten me. Did you bit me? Am I like you now?" he shook and swayed on hid feet and Oliver feared he was going to pass out again "Barry I did not bite you. Try and remember, you drank my blood" 

Barry shook his head, tears dripping from his face. He did have some flashes of Oliver's wrists on his lips. Did he actually drink blood. Barry forced down the bile that rose in his throat "What is this place. Why did you b..bring me here. Let me go...I want to go home" 

Oiiver crept closer and nodded "I'll send you home. I promise....just give me some time. You need to stay with me because..."

Barry's heart started pounding against his ribcage on hearing he had to stay with a vampire. His eyes flickered at the single door and he made a mad dash towards it. Oliver saw Barry running so he moved quickly and grabbed the boy by his waist 

Barry thrashed and yelled in Oliver's hold "No! Let go of me!" The vampire gritted his teeth and threw the boy on the floor. Before Barry could blink, Oliver was on top of him and had his wrists pinned beside his head "Wha... what are you doing? I said let me go!" 

Oliver had enough. Anger rose in his eyes and veins and he let out a loud angry howl silencing the boy beneath him. Barry became still on the floor, breath coming in short gasps, each one quicker than the other. He let out a whimper "Oliver...please don't hurt me"

Oliver glared unconsciously adding more pressure on Barry's thin writs "Why don't you understand?" he hissed "You can't leave for twenty four hours. I healed you Dammit! You drank my blood so I've to make sure you are okay" Barry cried harder and suddenly Oliver was off him 

"Oliver what are you doing? Get off him" Felicity pushed her friend far away from Barry who crawled away until his back hit the wall behind. Felicity glared at Oliver "Go wait outside. Let me talk to him"

"Felicity..."

"Go Oliver!" Felicity saw Oliver take a deep breath. He glanced at Barry one last time and walked out of the cabin. Felicity turned around to face Barry and her heart broke on seeing nothing but absolute terror and fear inside those innocent eyes. She slowly walked towards the frightened boy "Hey Barry. It's me Felicity. Can I come near you? I won't hurt you I promise"

Barry really didn't have an option. Would she listen if he said no? Resigning he gave a reluctant nod so Felicity smiled and held her hand out "Can we sit on the bed and talk. I'm sure it's uncomfortable down there" 

Barry hicupped and swallowed thickly but accepted Felicity's hand. She then guided him to the bed and brought a glass of water. Barry half drank and half spilled the water on his shirt as his hands were shaking so badly "Can..I..can I go home?"

"Ofcourse Barry. No one will stop you"

Barry visibly relaxed which made Felicity smile "But... first let me tell you about us. We're not the bad guys here"

"We?" 

Felicity nodded "I'm also a vampire"

Barry's eyes widened and he scooted away from the woman. Felicity sighed "Okay let me try it differently. Answer me Barry, how many times have we met before?"

Barry frowned but still replied "Twice or thrice I guess"

"And during our visits did we show that we wanted to hurt you?"

Barry shook his head

"Did Oliver tell you he's a vampire?" 

Barry shook his head

"He helped you with your college bully right?"

Barry nodded

"Yesterday night you were stabbed and bleeding to death"

Barry shuddered as he gave a nod

"Oliver gave you his blood and saved your life" 

Barry stared at Felicity who continued "Oliver's blood has a special kind of venom who can heal humans. He shared his blood with you which saved your life Barry"

"Oh my God" Barry whispered "Am I now...you know.. like...you...I mean... vampire?" 

Felicity shook her head "No. There are other ways for turning. Like you need a bite from us or have a sexual intercourse. Also..." she grinned when Barry's face flushed red "Why does Oliver want to keep me in here. Felicity I've to go. My parents must be so worried about me"

"The thing is we have to make sure you don't get killed with Oliver's venom in your system"

"What? I don't understand"

"She means if you die with my venom in your body then you'll transform...like us. It's one of the different ways you could be transformed" Oliver stepped in making Barry jump on the bed

Barry's heart started racing at the words "How long do I have to wait?" 

Oliver sighed "Most probably for twenty four hours and then you become normal again. You've already crossed eight hours. During this twenty four hours any wound inflicted on you will be healed unless you die instantly like your head getting ripped off or something.."

"What?" Barry asked in disbelief

"Oliver not helping here" Felicity gave a warning 

"I'm just telling him the truth" Oliver frowned and saw his friend roll her eyes "Listen Barry. It's just a matter of one day. You'll be safe with us. Tonight you can go back to your house and forget everything about us okay. Pretend we never met before and we trust you enough not to tell anyone about us"

Barry couldn't help but feel a dull ache in his heart. Now that he was calm...okay almost calm, he didn't want to leave and pretend vampires don't exists. Oliver exists....he very well existed in his heart "Can I talk to you..alone" he asked looking at Oliver

Felicity glanced between the two and smiled "Sure. I'll wait right outside" she got up from the bed and winked at Oliver before shutting the door close

Barry sat awkwardly for few seconds before he mustered up some courage to speak "How did you know I was going to get hurt?"

"Sebastian"

"What?"

"He's a hunter...a vampire hunter. He came in this town following me and my pack"

Barry was shocked to hear "So he was..."

"Yes. Sebastian used you to get to me. He wanted to hurt you so he would draw me out and expose myself infront of you "

"Why?"

Oliver stared at the boy. He so badly wanted to say 'L' word but he couldn't "Because he knows I care about you. He's one sadistic jerk" he saw the hurt look on Barry's face but choose to ignore

"Okay. Listen Oliver...this is very scary for me..I mean you're freaking vampire for God's sake" Barry squeaked out loud "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to sound like that"

Oliver fixed him with a glare

"Can I atleast call my parents. If they don't find me they might go to the cops..and that would only create unnecessary attention towards you" 

Oliver thought for a moment. Barry was right. If cops would get involved then things will really get messy "Okay. Tell them you'll be back by tomorrow morning"

"Thank you...you know for saving my life" 

Oliver gave a small nod and walked out of the cabin

 

 

Oliver when stepped out, saw Felicity pacing nervously "What's wrong?" Felicity looked at him almost panicking "He's here Oliver. Diggle called and said he has already reached in the city and heading towards us"

"Who?" 

"Jackson"

"What? How the hell did he get here?"

Felicity pursed her lips "I don't know but we've to get Barry out of here. You know he can't control himself around human blood and Barry's got your blood in him which will make him crazy with need" 

Oliver cursed "You're right. I'll...."

A loud shattering noise stopped Oliver from speaking further. He exchanged look with Felicity who frowned "He's here" before Oliver could turn back in, they heard Barry's gut wrenching scream

 

"OLIVER!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Sorry for long wait but here's the nexr chapter. Thank you soooooo much for reading dear this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I know Mom...I'm sorry...yeah I'm missed you too.. no that's not necessary...Cisco's here with me...okay I gotta go now. I'll see you soon. Say Hi to Dad" Barry pressed the red button feeling guilty. He hated lying to his parents but also telling them the truth was not an option. What was he suppose to say 'Dad..Mom meet Oliver. He's the one who saved my life from muggers. By the way he's also a vampire and I drank his blood' 

Barry sighed and plopped down on the cot. What had he gotten himself into. He did not ask for this. He drank blood...like b-l-o-o-d. The thought itself made his stomach churn. But Oliver did that inorder to save his life or else his parents would most probably be mourning over him right now. 

Oliver was a vampire but he never tried to harm him even though he had many opportunity where he could have easily killed him and no one would have ever known. Maybe he's different. A smile formed on Barry's face "You're different Oliver. That's what makes you special. I know we are from totally different worlds, I can't stop my heart from falling for you" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson wiped the blood from his mouth with a content smile on his face. He looked down at the human and then motioned his two friends "She's all yours now" he saw the two literally jumped on the dead girl and greedily sucked the left out blood

"Young ones are always so delicious" Jackson chuckled and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Jackson, a three hundred year old vampire once was friends with Oliver and his team. But he couldn't control his thirst for human blood like Oliver and went on taking innocent lives. They ended up having a huge fight and eventually it was decided they would not to cross each others paths ever again. 

Jackson received a call from Roy asking his assistance to fight against the hunters. Roy had always been tempted to join Jackson and he secretly admired the man's power and confidence but his friendship with Oliver would stop him from betraying his friend. Since the fight was going to be brutal one, Roy thought Jackson could be helpful. 

The vampire agreed to Roy's request only because he wanted to get rid of hunters and made it clear to Roy that if Oliver interrupted him in his hunt then he would leave. 

Jackson took yet another life before his meeting with Oliver and brought his victim into the woods. While his men were busy drinking the blood, Jackson wandered around stretching his back. He hadn't gone far when his nose filled with yet another scent of sweet copper like blood

Jackson took a deep breath taking as much scent as possible. He walked further towards the smell and then heard frantic heartbeats. Pure and young. These were the two words that crossed his mind as his legs moved without his will and he ended up infront of a small cabin. Jackson growled as his fangs showed itself. He wanted to tear apart whoever was in the cabin. He needed to get his hands on the young blood that was driving him crazy with want

Jackson frowned when he heard voices of struggle. He walked towards a window and peeped in. His eyes widened when he saw Oliver looming over a boy who looked like a frightened deer infront of a lion. Did Oliver change his morals. Was he now killing humans to satisfy his thirst? He then saw Felicity come and push Oliver off the boy. Jackson turned his head and used his vampire hearing and rest of the conversation easily reached his ears. 

Jackson eyed the boy when he was left alone. So Oliver saved his life and now was protecting him for twenty four hours. Fool! If he was in his place, the boy would be lying dead on the floor. His fingers curled over the edge of the window. Oh he so badly wanted to pounch on the boy and suck all the delicious liquid but he couldn't. Not when Oliver was right outside acting as a bodyguard to him. Jackson licked his lips seductively as another thought crossed his mind. This boy doesn't need to die. He needs to be with me. I'll keep him with me and enjoy him every single day. But how? An idea struck him and he ran back to call his friends

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry was deep in thoughts when suddenly the window glass broke with a loud crashing sound and in jumped a large man who had his fangs out and looked at him greedily. Barry's eyes widened and he stumbled out of the bed when he saw the man slowly walking towards him. He opened his mouth to scream for help but before he could, the man jumped on Barry, caging him with his body on the wall behind. The boy grunted at the impact and struggled to get himself free but the man was awfully strong "Get off me!" he cried out weakly

The man smirked "You smell so delicious" he leaned down with his mouth wide open and Barry screamed "OLIVER!" 

The weight was off him. Barry thought it was Oliver who must have saved him again but it wasn't. He saw a new face in the room who slapped the man with his long nails making a zig zag pattern on his cheeks 

Oliver pushed the door open with all his strength. His eyes searched for Barry and found him trembling as he stood plastered on the wall with Jackson covering him infront. Anger flared in his chest thinking the man was here to hurt Barry. He crossed the distance in three large steps and grabbed Jackson by his collar "I'm going to kill you!"

"No wait!" Barry caught Oliver's arm "Oliver stop! He's the one who saved me from that guy" he pointed at second man who in reality was Jackson's friend. Jackson growled at his friend who jumped out of the window as they had planned before "Sorry about him Oliver but he's still learning to control himself"

Oliver was still not convinced. He pushed Jackson away from Barry as he didn't trust the man at all "Why are you here?" 

Jackson sighed "Roy called me. He told me about the threats on our kind by the hunters. I came to help. I know you don't trust me but I've changed Oliver. I'm not the person you knew before" 

"Liar!" yelled Oliver in anger "You reek of human blood. You've definitely taken an life before you came here" Jackson nodded "You're right but let me also tell you the human was already dead by the time I reached her. I'm trying Oliver but sometimes....it just ..I can't control" he finished with heavy voice as fake tears shone in his eyes

From all the chaos Barry knew one thing for sure that Oliver and this..Jackson guy had a history together. But it seemed Oliver was being a little harsh on Jackson. Barry eyes went back and forth between the two vampires as they continued to argue and he wished he was home right now.

"We don't need you" Oliver glared at Jackson "This is my fight and .." 

"Our fight Oliver. Don't forget I'm like you...we all are sailing in the same boat" 

"Not anymore"

Jackson looked at Felicity "Roy and Diggle are on their way with others. I can help"

"You need to go. I can..." Oliver's sentence was cut off a loud crackling sound. A black stick came flying in through the window and landed right in the middle of the room. Before anyone could guess what it was, smoke poured out if the stick, quickly surrounding and blinding them with it's vapour

What happened next was blur to everyone. Barry heard yells and screams around him. His blurry vision saw figures running with shiny objects. There was definitely strong smell of blood which made him nauseous. In between the chaos he heard Oliver call out to him many times but he couldn't find the man in the cloud of smoke surrounding him 

Barry felt a cold hand on his writs and he jumped with fear. The boy tried to pull back his hand when Oliver's voice reached his ears "It's me. You need to get out of here. C'mon!" the vampire gave a light pull. Barry let himself being pulled by Oliver knowing he would never hurt him and right now he was the only one who he trusted

Barry was able to take four steps when suddenly he was yanked away from Oliver and thrown out of the window. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he landed on the ground with loud thud. He rolled couple of times before his head banged on a rock and he lost consciousness. 

Minute later, a figure walked towards the fallen boy and knelt down. He placed one hand under Barry's back and other under his knees and picked the boy in bridal style. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and walked away, hiding himself in the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Oliver felt a tight knot in his stomach when the cabin filled with white smoke, almost blinding him with its clouds. His first instinct was to get Barry as far as possible. Though he could hear multiple heartbeats at one time, Barry's was roofing off the charts. The boy would probably give himself a heart attack if his heart continued to hammer at this rate.

Oliver turned around to get hold of Barry when suddenly the cabin was filled with growling vampires and hunters holding shiny knifes. He could faintly make out Diggle and Roy's figure fighting with humans. Felicity had her fangs and nails out to defend herself. He wondered where did Jackson go as he couldn't see him anywhere. The vampire then spotted Sebastian who was shooting at the vampires with his special silver bullets and he clenched his jaw in anger. Because of him Barry was hurt and now trapped with them. Two humans came at him with blades but he slashed them away with a loud snarl

Oliver then followed Barry's scent and quickly got hold of his wrist "It's me. C'mon we need to get out of here" he barely took few steps when his hand holding Barry's wrist jerked and he lost his grip "Barry!" Oliver felt a sharp pain on his face where a knife had cut his cheek. Anger flared in his chest and Oliver's fangs popped out along with his long and sharp nails. He raised his hand and slashed the human open

 

 

Jackson stood behind a cupboard with his eyes fixed on Barry. After seeing the boy, he was now least interested in the war between vampires and hunters. All he was focused was how to get hold on the boy and make him his mate. When the chaos began he saw Oliver stand protectively infront of Barry. He gritted his teeth until his jaw hurt wanting nothing more to tear Oliver's skin piece by piece

Before Jackson could make a plan how to get Barry out without anyone noticing, he saw Oliver grab the boy by his hand and started walking his way out. The vampire took a decision and ran towards the pair. He yanked Barry out of Oliver's grip and threw him out of the window. 

Jackson then quickly jumped out of the window and saw Barry roll on the ground couple of times before going limp. An evil smile formed on his face and he walked towards the boy. Jackson picked his precious package in bridal style and disappeared into the woods. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seems like you lost something" Sebastian taunted Oliver as he pointed his gun at him. When Oliver was searching for Barry, Sebastian attacked him from behind and they engaged in a fight. Oliver glared at the man "I'm going to kill you!" 

"Not if I kill you first. By the way...how is it going with Barry? I think you made him like you isn't it? You bit him and gave him your blood. That's why he's still alive" 

Oliver didn't reply. Not everyone knew his venom had healing powers. In this case even Sebastian was unaware of the fact that he didn't have to bite Barry for him to survive.

"Oh well...looks like I've one more on my to-kill list or maybe I'll have some fun with the boy before putting one of these in his head" Sebastian smirked and it only angered Oliver "You touch one hair on him and I'll rip your head off" 

Sebastian laughed "You're in no position to give any threats" he proudly showed his gun

"But I am" came a voice and Sebastian's gun was flicked out of his hand. Oliver turned around to see Diggle give a smile. He then jumped on Sebastian and both fell on the ground. Not giving the hunter any chance to recover, Oliver raised his hands and began slashing the man beneath him. He didn't stop even when Sebastian's face was bloodied and bruised "No one will ever hurt Barry" with his last move he raised his nails and brought it down on Sebastian's throat, slicing the skin open. Blood flowed from his throat like a fountain staining Oliver's face. The hunter made a gurgled sound before he said final goodbye to his life. Oliver's gut wrenching howl shook the walls of the cabin. 

 

 

 

Jackson laid an unconscious Barry on the bed. He inhaled the fresh wound on the boy's head and couldn't stop himself from tasting the blood. He slowly licked the liquid finding himself getting lost in dreamworld. Though Barry's head had already healed due to Oliver's venom in his blood, Jackson could still get a taste of what was left on the outer skin "Damn you're like a drug Barry" he pulled back grinning at the sleeping form 

Jackson placed his hand on Barry's throat, pressing on the vein that was thumping underneath his fingertips. His eyes darkened with the need and was slowly lossing his self control. He could easily rip the throat and feed himself but he didn't want to get over so soon. Jackson wanted Barry to stay with him. He wanted him to become his mate but he couldn't do that with Oliver's healing venom in his body. He would have to wait until twenty four hours pass and then give Barry his bite

"I hate doing this to you my love but can't have you running away from me" Jackson then took a rope and tied Barry's wrist tightly infront of him and then secured his legs to the bed with a chain. He ran his hand on Barry's jaw and then on his lips "You are mine Barry...only mine" A soft moan broke Jackson from his lustful thoughts and he saw Barry was waking up 

Barry woke up feeling very groggy. Last thing he remembered was being pulled by Oliver and then... nothing. He tried to move and realised his hands and legs were tightly tied up. The boy's eyes flew open in panic and he saw Jackson was staring at him with a smile on his face "Where....am I? What happened? Why am I tied up?" 

"Sorry for the ropes Barry but I can't have you leaving me" 

"What?" What are you talking about?" Barry wriggled his hands to get the ropes out but it only dug into his skin. Jackson placed his hand over Barry's struggling ones "Stop doing that. You'll only hurt yourself" 

"Please let me go. Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Barry was really starting to freak out. He didn't like the way the man was gawking at him like he was some kind of meat loaf

"Oh I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced yet" Jackson smacked himself "Hi I'm Jackson Denper a strong, healthy and you can say wealthy vampire" 

Barry swallowed thickly

"I'll not lie Barry. When I first saw you, I wanted to suck your dry" 

Barry's eyes widened 

"But...I've changed my mind. I've decided to keep you as mine...as my mate" 

"What?"

Jackson sat down next to Barry who tried to keep as much distance between them "Your blood has Oliver's healing venom so I cannot give you the bite to claim you. I'll have to wait until it's effects are totally gone and then no one will stop me from making you mine forever. Though your consent is very necessary to form a bond between us. I'm sure you'll be more than happy to become my mate" 

Barry stared at the man with wide eyes. Claim him.. Mate.. Mine forever...these words kept swirling around his mind and he thought he was going to pass out again. He shook his head "No...I don't want this. You cannot do this to me"

"You don't get to say in this matter my love"

"I'm not your love!" Barry yelled thrashing to get the chains off his leg. Jackson violently gripped Barry's jaw and hissed "I'll make you my mate and you'll allow willingly" 

"I hate you! Oliver will find me!" Barry didn't why Oliver's name slipped from his mouth but he hoped Jackson would fear the other vampire. He saw the man scoff at his words "Oliver will never find you. I've masked your scent with other human's scent" 

Barry felt tears surfaced in his eyes, few rolling down his face. Jackson sighed and wiped the tears making Barry flinch at his touch "I don't want to hurt you but..." he held Barry at the back of his neck "If you don't do as I say then I've my ways to convince you" 

Barry was shaking so badly. He didn't have to wait for long to know what ways did Jackson meant because next second his finger was pushed in opposite direction and he heard snapping of a bone. A loud scream tore from Barry's mouth as he looked at his broken finger with tearful eyes. He tried to pull his hand back but Jackson held his wrist tightly "Yes or No?"

Barry shook his head 

Another snap

Barry yelled out in pain and shut his eyes 

"Don't worry my love. You'll heal in few minutes but I could go on until you agree to what I say" 

Barry clenched his teeth "Ne..Never" 

Jackson broke another finger and Barry didn't know when the darkness claimed him second time during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry was silently whimpering on the bed as the bones in his fingers slowly mended together. His insides felt like they were on fire. It was very painful process, even worse when Jackson broke them one by one. The vampire left saying he will be back soon asking him to rethink his decision.

Tears rolled down from Barry's eyes on the sheets below and he didn't bother to wipe them. He was too afraid to move his hand fearing the oncoming pain. The thought of Jackson as his mate drew a shudder from his body. Barry was glad a consent was needed to bond with any vampires and he would rather die before he accepted Jackson as his mate. 

Barry's mind drifted to one person whom he wanted to see the most right now. Oliver had saved him couple of times before and he hoped the man would find him soon. But Jackson said he masked his scent so how will Oliver find him. What if Oliver fails to find him. The dreadful thought send shivers through his body 'Please find me Oliver....please' 

The door opened and Barry shut his eyes tightly in fear. He heard footsteps come closer and stop near his bed. The boy hoped Jackson would leave him alone if he saw he still sleeping but his body betrayed him that was shaking so badly "I know you're awake" Jackson's ice cold voice reached his ears and Barry tried to move away from the man as far as the chain in his leg would allow

Jackson grabbed Barry's leg and pulled him to his side "Have you decided yet?" 

"Please let me go" Barry pleaded tears rolling down his face "I don't..." Jackson clamped his hand on Barry's mouth "Ssshh...if you say one more time 'd' word then..." he digged his fingers for emphasis and heard a whimper from the boy. Jackson pulled out a shiny knife from his back and Barry's eyes widened with fear "We still have six hours left Barry. Are you still willing to endure the pain" he removed his hand and Barry's breath hitched 

The first cut Jackson made was on Barry's thigh long and deep. The boy yelled until his throat started hurting. Blood seeped through his jeans and Jackson dipped his fingers. He licked the liquid moaning at the taste "You've no idea what your blood is doing to me. If you won't be my mate then I'll make thousands of cuts on your body and won't stop until I suck you dry"

Barry thought he was living a nightmare. The pain was getting intense with each second that passed. He cried out in agony and mentally prayed Oliver would find him soon. He was feeling extremely dizzy with the loss and scent of his own blood and had to force down the bile that threatened to rise. Jackson smiled before he brought down the knife on his arm.

 

 

Oliver frantically searched for Barry after he killed Sebastian. The fight had died down and most of hunters and his fellow vampires left the woods. He was now standing outside the cabin with his group. He let out a frustrated growl when he couldn't smell Barry's scent "Where is Barry?" 

"We don't know Oliver. Wasn't he with you?" asked Felicity. The vampire fisted his hands "He was but someone snatched him away from me" 

"I didn't see Jackson anywhere when we were fighting. Do you think he has Barry?" 

Oliver glared at Roy and grabbed him by his collar "Why did you invite Jackson! You know he can't control himself around humans. This is all your fault"

"I'm...I'm sorry Oliver. I didn't mean to cause any problems for Barry. I was just trying to help" 

"Help? Next time keep your brilliant ideas to yourself"

Diggle came forward and separated the two vampires "Oliver stop! Why are you so worried about that human" 

"Because I..." Oliver felt his tongue freeze. Why was he worried for Barry? Why did he feel empty without him. If anything happened to the boy then he would never be able to forgive himself. Felicity sighed "Diggle why don't you and Roy leave. I'll talk to him" she saw Diggle give a nod and leave with Roy

Felicity placed her hand on Oliver's arm "Can't you find him by his scent?" Oliver shook his head "I can't smell him....it's like he's completely vanished from here" 

Felicity thought for a moment and an idea struck in her mind. "How about his heartbeat" 

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only one who can trace him by his heartbeats" 

Oliver looked unsure "Maybe...if I try...but I'm not sure" 

"Concentrate Oliver and think about Barry. You can do it. I'll wait for you here. Go bring him back" 

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then started walking outside the woods. The more he concentrated the more he could feel himself getting close to Barry. Walking for another thirty five minutes, Oliver finally caught Barry's heartbeat followed by his scent. It was faint but he couldn't be wrong. It was like his scent was mingled with other human's scent. Oliver clenched his jaw. He knew this was Jackson's doing. He wanted to hide Barry from him. The vampire quickened his steps listening to the sound. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SAY YES!" Jackson made another cut on Barry's face and licked the blood that poured from the wound. He pulled back and waited for few minutes to see the skin being stiched close as if he hadn't been cut open. Barry screamed in agony. He couldn't take it anymore. The time was ticking by narrowing Oliver's venom limits to three hours. A part of him had already given up the hope on being rescued by Oliver. His eyes were red, puffy and skin felt blotchy with all the crying. His vision blurred as he fought to stay awake 

Jackson caught Barry in his arms before he could fall off the bed. He roughly patted few times on his cheeks "Hey don't pass out on me. Stay awake. Barry!" 

Barry hated being in some stranger's arms but he was too tired to pull himself away. He partially opened his eyes "Get...away frm..me" Jackson only tightened his hold "Maybe this will jolt you back to real world" he raised the knife 

"JACKSON!" 

 

 

Oliver reached to an abandoned building. He could now clearly hear Barry's heartbeats which had a irregular rhythm. Fear spiked in his chest and he ran into the building carefully following the sound. Oliver stood outside a closed door and heard Jackson yelling. He pushed the door open and saw red. Jackson was holding Barry in his arms who was feebly struggling to get free. He saw the man raise a knife and he yelled out "JACKSON!"

Jackson growled red eyes shining with rage. He pushed Barry back on bed. Despite being in pain, Barry managed to smile when he heard Oliver's voice. He could see a blurry figure standing few feet away from him

Oliver charged at Jackson with his claws and fangs out. He caught him by his collar and threw him across the room. Jackson quickly got up from the ground and started fighting with Oliver. Barry had to shut his eyes close when the two vampires engaged in even brutal fight. He let out whimper when his cuts started to heal. 

Jackson was panting now. He knew Oliver was more stronger than him. He decided to take an easy way out. Fixing his eyes on Barry, Jackson silently conveyed his message that he would be back soon. He then kicked Oliver with all his strength and dashed outside the room

"Coward!" Oliver yelled out in rage. He then turned his attention towards Barry who was looking white as chalk. He quickly calmed himself down and walked towards the boy "Barry"

"Oli...Oliver?" 

"It's me. I'm going to untie you okay" Oliver held his hands out as if showing he was no threat. He patiently waited for Barry to nod and then started untying the knots. The second Barry was free, he threw himself on the vampire and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist "You came" he sobbed 

Oliver tensed for several long seconds not knowing what to do. Should he hug Barry back. The boy seemed so distress and was practically pleading to be held on. He could feel how Barry was still shaking and he couldn't stop himself anymore. Oliver raised his arms and held the boy close "It's okay. Calm down Barry. He'll not hurt you again. You're okay" 

Barry cried harder. Will he ever be okay? He still couldn't believe Oliver was here. Jackson's face kept popping infront of his eyes and he shuddered. What he had experienced cannot be forgotten so easily. He had become so close turning into a vampire or becoming someone else mate. He loathed the thought of Jackson as his mate. Barry didn't want that. He wanted....

"C'mon Barry" Oliver spoke softly "Let's get you home" 

Barry shook his head and tightened his arms "No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuge thanks to all my awesome readers who are reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Oliver was a little startled by Barry's words. He gently pulled back and his heart broke on seeing the boy infront of him. Barry looked pale and exhausted. He could see how hard the boy was fighting to stay awake. This was all his fault. He did this to Barry. If only he had stayed away from him, none of this would have happened. Oliver raised his hands and brushed off the tears from Barry's eyes "Barry you need rest. I'll take you home"

Barry shook his head leaning into Oliver's hand "I don't want to go home" The vampire norrowed his brows in confusion "Barry?" 

Barry held Oliver's hand in his and locked his eyes "I love you" 

Oliver was stunned and he took a step back. Barry reached out to him and started rambling "I know you think I'm crazy but hear me out Oliver. I fell for you from the first night I saw you walk out of your van and...and I can't stop thinking about you. All the time Jackson was torturing me...I wished from the dept of my heart that he woudn't bond with me because I want...to be your mate. And I know you feel the same way...don't lie to me. Oliver...I can't stay away from you...I love you" 

Oliver was lost for words. He stared into Barry's hazel green eyes that were burning with desire. Was this a dream or nightmare. Seconds passed into minutes and Barry started to loose patience. He got up from the bed wobbling on his feet "Answer me!" he raised his voice

"Please sit down before you fall"

"That's not my answer. I just poured my heart out to you... tell me what you think" Barry again reached out and took Oliver's hand in his "I love you"

"This is not possible" Oliver removed Barry's hands "You don't know what are you talking about. We cannot do this" 

"Why not!" Barry demanded with a small pout on his face. Oliver had to stiffle a smile because he could so easily let slip his willpower and kiss the pout out of the boy. He turned his back and took a deep breath "Barry you know why. I'm a vamp..."

"I know who you are and I don't care! All I know is you are a wonderful man who has incredible heart" Barry was feeling dizzy but he quickly pinched himself to stay awake. He had to do this. It was now or never. 

Oliver scoffed "You don't know me at all" 

"Then tell me. I'm willing to take everything you give" 

"I can't give anything to you!" Oliver roared turning back to face Barry who stood firm on his foot. The boy took a step forward "You don't scare me and I'll not change my decision. I'll follow you till the end of this world. You can hide all you want but I won't stop loving you. We can do this. We can be toget...."

Before Barry could finish his sentence Oliver caught him by his collar and pressed him against the wall. He was breathing heavily "You're a fool if you think I can control myself around you"

"And you are a fool if you think I don't trust you with my life"

"I could kill you dammit!" Oliver tried to knock some sense into the stubborn boy

"Did you?" Barry challenged "Tell me Oliver. You had plenty of opportunities before but you didn't even put a scratch on me. I... I trust you" he repeated softly

Oliver shook his head sadly finally letting his guard down "You shouldn't" his voice barely a whisper 

Barry sighed and leaned to press his forehead against Oliver "I do" tears shown in his eyes "We can do this. I'll be your mate"

"You're too young"

"That never stopped you before. I know you feel deeply for me"

"What about your future?"

"You're my future"

"And your parents? How are you going to explain them?"

"They don't need to know. I can still live a normal life after...after I become...like..like you"

"This is an ridiculous idea Barry"

"Actually this is a perfect idea"

Oliver pulled back, his eyes shining with tears "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you" 

"You won't hurt me Ollie" Barry assured 

Oliver felt he was born all over again. No one had ever called him Ollie. It sounded so nice to his ears. How was Barry capable of making things so simple between them. Can he get what he wants? Can Barry actually be his mate. The thought itself shot goosebumps through his entire body "Barry" he swallowed thickly

"I'm right here" Barry smiled. He was feeling a little better now, thanks to Oliver's healing venom. He leaned in and Oliver couldn't stop himself from meeting him half way. Barry's lips were soft and started moving against Oliver almost immediately. The boy could feel the coldness around his lips and he gasped. Oliver plunged his tongue inside taking control. Barry's hands wrapped tightly over Oliver's shoulder, melting into the kiss

Oliver pulled back a minute later. He could see so much innocence in Barry's eyes. Tentatively he began to lean his head closer to Barry's side nuzzling his neck. He relaxed when he felt Barry smile who turned his head to give more room. The vampire pressed his nose against his pulse. The blood that was pumping through Barry's veins aroused him and he lost control 

Barry became a little uncertain when Oliver's lips began to rub his skin. His breathing quickened and his hands wrap at the man's waist for leverage. He knew Oliver would never hurt him but still he couldn't stop his heart from beating widly

"Shit" Oliver whispered against Barry's skin. The boy stiffened when he felt Oliver's fangs on his neck. Oliver clearly heard the change in Barry's heartbeats. His rational and pratical mind reminded him this was not the right time and place to claim Barry

"I won't hurt you" said Oliver "I'm trying to make them go away" his arms slid at the back of Barry and rubbed soothingly to calm him and pulled back "I'm sorry"

Barry shook his head "Don't be. It's just...this is new but I promise...we'll work this out" Oliver gave a small nod staring into Barry's eyes who was trying his best not to look at his fangs that were still out "I don't like seeing you afraid" said Oliver

"I'm not afraid" Barry responded quickly "I want this remember? I'm ready"

"I know. I want this too but not now"

"What?"

"We'll be together but I won't claim you today"

"But..."

"Listen to me Barry"

Barry nodded

Oliver closed his eyes, his fangs slowly disappearing. He cupped Barry's face and ran a hand on his jaw "You need to be healthy to do this. You've lost too much blood and won't be able to handle my bite. It could kill you before you transform" 

"How long should we wait" Barry's desperate voice didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. He placed a soft kiss on Barry's forehead "Maybe a week"

Barry was definitely pouting

Oliver laughed lightly but then his expression turned serious "It's not going to be easy. Infact the starting days are going to be worst. You will want to kill inorder to satisfy your thirst"

"I'll learn to control. You can teach me right?" 

Oliver nodded and interwined their fingers "I'll never leave your side and do this together. I can...you can have my bl...blood when it's too much for you" he said carefully and saw Barry nod in response listening intently to his words "I want you to be happy. I'll do anything to make you happy" 

Barry's heartbeats were racing again, not with fear but excitement. He was smiling broadly feeling himself in sky nine. Oliver appreciated that his words were affecting in good way but he shook his head "Calm down and breathe slowly. I love hearing your heartbeats but not that fast"

Barry chuckled and hugged Oliver. He shivered on feeling the man's cold body but didn't pull back. Oliver held Barry by his waist enjoying the warm body. He deeply inhaled and placed his chin on top of Barry's head "You're impossible to stay away"

Barry hummed "I could say the same thing about you"

Oliver pulled back "Let's get you home" Barry nodded sagging against Oliver's chest "I'm so tired" 

Oliver smiled and picked the boy in his arms "Sleep. I'll wake you when we reach" he saw Barry had already closed his eyes, his head lolling to his chest. The vampire tightened his hold a little "I'll take care of you. No one will ever harm you" 

 

 

Barry shared a kiss with Oliver and bid goodbye. He walked towards his house feeling giddy and happy. He knocked at the door "Mom! I'm home" 

Barry waited for few seconds and knocked again "Dad! Mom!" he turned the knob and frowned when the door was already open. The boy steeped in "Dad? Mom!" 

There was no light in the hall and something was smelling bad. Barry scrunched his nose and extended his hand to turn on the lights. His eyes widened and hand flew to his mouth in shock "No" he whispered brokenly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I thought 13 chapters of slow burn is enough already. Someone had to take the first step right? Why not Barry? Lol! I hope you guys don't feel like it's..umm ...rushed? I still much more to go and hope you all will stay with me. Kinda nervous about this chapter so please please do tell me if it came out right :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I'm back with new chapter on this fic. Thank you all for reading and leaving sweet comment and kudos. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"No" 

Barry shook his head mutely. This didn't happen. He was dreaming. This had to be a nightmare. His parents weren't lying...dead on the floor with their eyes fixed and vacant. He took shaky steps forward with a hand to his chest trying to ease the immense pressure he was feeling.

Barry felt his body getting heavier and heavier, legs stumbling to reach near his parents. The boy finally was able to crouch down next to his mother. He raised his trembling hand to touch her "M.. Mom?"

Upon contact Barry recoiled his hand as quickly as a child would do if touched a hot stove. But instead of heat, it was the coldness that shocked him "Mom" he choked in heavy voice

Barry's eyes then fell on his father and the dam finally broke. Tears burned in his eyes and rolled down his face. He let out a loud gurgled yell of No and crawled towards his father "Dad" he placed his head on Henry's chest hoping, even praying he would find a single heartbeat but he was met with utter silence "No no no.. don't leave me Dad....please don't leave me" 

"Barry"

A soft voice reached Barry's ears and he looked up over his father's dead body. Oliver stood at the entrance with a mixture of sadness and shock in eyes "Oli..." Barry hicupped "Oli...Mom...Dad...Oliver.." he gasped, hands clutching at his chest feeling suffocated

 

 

Oliver was heading back with a smile on his face. Suddenly everything looked bright in his life and it was all because of Barry. The boy was innocent, pure at heart and a bit stubborn. Soon he will claim Barry as his and they will become mates forever. It wouldn't be an easy path, specially for Barry but Oliver vowed he will be there for him at every step. His mind was already thinking ways to keep Barry away from human scent when he turned him into a vampire

Oliver had never been afraid of anything until he met Barry. The vampire now realized he was afraid of losing Barry, of watching Barry die painfully, of seeing him as someone else's mate, of Barry looking at him with tremendous amount of fear. But everything was going to be alright after they bond with each other. Suddenly Oliver felt an inner urge to see the Barry again. He wanted to make sure he was alright. He knew he was being over protective but something was wrong. He could feel it. The vampire turned back around towards Barry's house

On reaching Oliver concentrated on Barry's heartbeats and felt they were pounding in his chest. Fear pooled in his stomach and Oliver rushed to the entrance and his eyes widened at the scene. 

One man and a woman were lying dead on the floor and Barry was crying loudly over them. Parents, thought Oliver. Someone killed Barry's parents. But who? His eyes then fell on the words that was written in red block letters 'YOU ARE MINE'

Oliver saw Barry was hyperventilating so he quickly crossed the distance and knelt down "Breathe Barry" he cupped the boy's tear stricken face "Hey..hey breathe"

Suddenly Barry's face went blank and stared at Oliver with no emotion. The spark that Oliver had seen before in the boy was gone "Barry?" he called out many times but Barry was un responsive. Barry had gone into shock and Oliver felt himself panicking "Barry say something!" 

Nothing

"Barry c'mon....can you hear me? Barry!" 

No response

Oliver cursed himself for what he was going to do next but he had to bring Barry back from his catamose state. The werewolf raised his hand and gave a hard slap on Barry's face. The boy fell back on the floor, finally blinking his eyes.

Oliver took Barry in his arms "I'm so sorry" he felt Barry's hands slowly wrap around his waist. The vampire tightened his hold and Barry sobbed into his chest 

 

 

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

Oliver covered the bowl on the table and turned the plates upside down. He made sure everything was perfectly set and hoped Barry would eat atleast half of the items he brought for the boy. It had been two weeks since Barry's parents were killed and it didn't Oliver for long to guess that Jackson was behind the killings. After taking care of funeral, Oliver brought Barry to his new hideout place. He didn't want Barry to live by himself when Jackson was still out there. What if he kidnapped Barry again? What if he couldn't find Barry this time? 

Barry was too depressed and devastated to think about Jackson. He ate less, spoke only when called and wasn't sleeping at nights. He stopped going to college and stayed in his room for hours. No matter how hard Oliver tried, he couldn't get the boy to smile or even talk. The vampire knew it was hard to get over your parents death but Barry was being self destructive. Oliver was afraid the boy would kill himself one day 

Oliver knocked the door and pushed it open "Barry? Dinner is ready. I made your fav.." he stopped at mid sentence when his eyes fell on the boy 

Barry laid on the bed, legs curled up to his chest and hands wrapped around himself. It broke Oliver's heart all over again when he saw Barry had fallen asleep with tears in his eyes. The vampire sighed and came close. He slowly wiped Barry's tears and covered him with a blanket. Atleast he was getting some sleep. 

 

THREE WEEKS LATER

Barry was interacting with Oliver a lot more than before. He was eating more and slept all night. Felicity came to visit them regularly and also informed Oliver how there was no sign of Jackson. The hunters had also quieted down after Sebastian's death.

Barry was sitting with Felicity on the couch and watching TV when the boy turned to face his friend "Where's Oliver? I haven't seen him all day"

Felicity gave a nervous smile "He'll be back soon"

"He can't go out during the day. Where is he?" 

"Oliver is fine. I told you he'll be back"

Barry frowned "Something happened right? Is he alright? Is he hurt?" 

"No Oliver is fine. I promise"

"Then why aren't you telling me where is he?"

"Barry..."

"Felicity please. You're scaring me. Where is he?" Barry pleaded. Felicity gulped down the nervous lump "Oliver...he is..down in the basement"

"Basement? All day?"

Felicity nodded 

"Why?"

"You know Oliver is a vampire...now he has been able to control his thirst for long time but...there are some days when even he thrives for human blood" Felicity looked at Barry carefully. She hoped the boy wouldn't think less of her friend 

Barry blinked slowly 

"Oliver has locked himself in the basement so he doesn't harm any innocent life"

"But he needs to feed right" 

"There's plenty of bottled blood. It should be enough"

"But.."

"We all have this phase once in a while Barry. Two years back Oliver helped me when I almost took a life to satisfy my thirst" 

"Can't you help him?" 

"Oliver doesn't want anybody near him. He's always been this stubborn" Felicity shook her head in sadness

Barry frowned. So what if Oliver was stubborn. He cannot just leave him in his difficult time. Oliver had been for him every single day and night with him when his was mourning over his dead parents. No he wouldn't leave Oliver alone. Barry got up from the couch and Felicity looked at him with wide eyes "What happened? Where are you going?"

"Basement"

Felicity jumped up "What? Are you crazy?"

"I can't leave him alone"

"Didn't you hear me? Oliver is gonna be alright. He just needs some time alone"

"No. I can help" 

"Barry you're a human. How can you being close to a blood thirsty vampire be helpful?"

"Oliver won't hurt me"

"Barry..."

"Don't stop me. You know I'll go if you allow it or not" Barry crossed his arms

"You are unbelievable and so much like Oliver" Felicity glared at Barry who smiled "You worry too much. Nothing is going to happen to me" 

"There is no way I can talk you out of this?" Felicity tried again

"Nope" 

"Fine! Just be careful" 

"Always"

 

 

Barry climbed down the stairs reaching near the basement. He didn't know why but his heart was hammering in his chest. Strong scent of blood invaded his nostrils and he forced down the bile that threatened to rise. Barry took a deep breath and knocked at the door "Oli...Oliver? It's me Barry"

No response

"Oliver please open the door" 

"Go away!" yelled Oliver from inside 

"Open the door" 

Barry I said go away!" 

"No! Open the door. Let me help you" 

Silence

"Open the door or I'll climb from outside" 

A minute passed and Barry was about to knock again ln when the door pulled open. Barry's eyes widened when he saw Oliver's white fangs and red eyes which were narrow, rigid, hard and cold. The vampire was looked furiously at the boy, a low growl escaping from his throat. Barry trembled with fear. Before he could get his mouth to work, Oliver roughly grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on the near wall "What the hell are you doing here!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry was shaking like a leaf. He had never seen Oliver so angry before and it scared the hell out of him. Tiny beads of sweat shined on his forehead and he swallowed thickly "Oliver I was just..."

Oliver added more pressure on Barry's throat and saw the boy gasped but it ignored by the rage that was flowing through his veins "Just what huh? What were you thinking? You can't be here!" he gave a frustrated growl when the human scent reached his nose. He could feel the hunger within him began to stir again "Go away Barry. Get out of here" 

"I can help you"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" roared Oliver hurriedly moving away from the boy. He didn't trust himself right now. Seeing Barry so close to him only aroused his inner thirst. He tried to close the door but Barry stopped him and blurted out "Feed from me" 

Oliver narrowed his eyes "What? Are you crazy?" 

"I'm not kidding. Please let me help you" Barry pushed the door and followed Oliver made sure to keep two feet distance between them "No!"

"Take my blood" Barry extended his hand

The vampire shook his head "You're not a meal dammit!"

Barry nodded "I know Ollie but...I want to do this" he watched as Oliver's eyes turned pure red and his iris glowered teal. He stared at him with painful and piecing eyes and Barry could easily see him losing control "Oliver.."

Before Barry could say another word, Oliver crossed the distance in two large steps and pushed Barry with both his hands "GET OUT!" he kept pushing the boy until he was out of the basement. Barry struggled against Oliver's strength "No...Oliver please... don't push me away" 

Oliver gave a last push and Barry fell on his back. The vampire shut the door leaving the boy on the steps. Barry banged the door again and again but Oliver didn't answer. He then slid down with his back to the door, tears escaping from his eyes "I'm not going anywhere"

Oliver grabbed another bottle of blood and drank greedily. He backed up in a corner of the room and closed his eyes trying hard not to think about the delicious human sitting outside the door. This was not the way to bond with Barry. What he feels now is pure hunger and lust, not love. He will regret his whole life if he took advantage of Barry's vulnerable situation

 

 

TWELVE HOURS LATER

Barry jerked awake blinking his eyes. The door to basement was open and Oliver was no where to be seen. He frowned and quickly climbed the stairs back up. The boy sighed in relief when he saw Oliver was sitting on the couch "Why didn't you wake me?" 

"You were sleeping. Didn't want to disturb you" Oliver answered avoiding Barry's eyes

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The phase is gone"

Barry nodded "Good..umm...listen Oliver..." 

"Why did you come down there. Didn't you know how dangerous it was for you" Oliver got up to face the boy. The anger in his voice hadn't gone unnoticed by Barry who curled his lips together "I wanted to help"

"This is a big mistake. We shouldn't be doing this on first place"

"What?" Barry asked looking shocked

"You and me...we cannot be together" 

Barry stared at Oliver 

"I'll cause only pain to you. Your parents....they died because of me. If I had just stayed away from you...."

"I don't blame you for my parents death" 

"You should. Jackson killed them because he couldn't bond with you" 

"And that was my decision!" 

"Barry..."

"Barry what? Just because I was mourning over my parents, it doesn't mean I was mad at you. I do miss them a lot" Barry's voice grew heavier "but I never blamed you Oliver" 

It was Oliver's turn to stare at Barry

We agreed remember? You and me. Why not..now?"

"No! You're not ready"

Barry pinched his eyes shut in frustration "Fine! This only means you don't want me" 

"What?"

"I'm leaving. It's clear you don't want me here. That's why you're stalling our bond" Barry turned around to leave "Good bye Oliver" 

Oliver ran and caught the boy by his arms and turned him around so they were face to face "You're not going anywhere!"

Barry gritted his teeth "Oliver let go!" Oliver only tightened his hold "I said you can't leave me. I won't let you" 

"I said..." before Barry could finish his sentence Oliver slammed his lips on the boy and knocked the wind out of his lungs. The kiss was fiery, passionate and demanding. Barry gasped for air when Oliver pulled back. His heart ached on seeing the amount of sadness filled in the older man's eyes "Let..go" he said half heartedly

"You're not going anywhere"

"You don't want me"

"Are you sure?"

"What?" Barry asked looking confused

"You want...I mean the bond"

"Yes" Barry gave his consent with a smile. Oliver felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He picked Barry who wrapped his legs around his waist. They shared few more heated kisses until Oliver kicked the bedroom door open. The vampire gently laid Barry down on the bed and covered his body with his "You've no idea how long I've waited for this"

Barry laughed nodding "Me too"

"I want you" Oliver moaned and pressed his lips against Barry's throat and began to mouth his skin softly until his fangs began to emerge

Barry panted as he spread his legs allowing Oliver to settle down himself between them "I'm yours...take me" he breathed heavily as Oliver scraped his skin. Oliver was very much aroused by Barry's scent. He could hear Barry's heartbeats that were pounding which only doubled his hunger. His hands travelled down and wrapped around Barry's mid section. The things he wanted to do with the boy clouded his mind. He had been lonely for centuries and now he had a mate. Someone who belonged to only him. His hands tightened possessively "You're mine" 

Barry bit his inner cheek and scrunched his face a little in discomfort because Oliver was holding him tightly to the point that it was now starting to hurt. He didn't dare say a word, knowing Oliver would stop if he knew he was hurting him. Barry wanted their bond to complete today. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Oliver's lips on his throat

Oliver opened his mouth, ready to give Barry the bite and at the same moment his hands unconsciously added even more pressure on Barry's mid section

A loud snap of bone

Barry cried out in agony

Oliver froze immediately. Barry panted while letting out quite sounds of pain beneath Oliver as he was trying so desperately to act like he wasn't in severe pain

"What the hell did I just do to you" Oliver asked in panic and got off the boy. He observed Barry's body for source of the snap and his eyes widened when he saw Barry was crying silently as he twisted and grabbed his side "Holy shit! Did I break your rib?"

Barry shut his eyes tightly and set his jaw firmly. Last thing he wanted was Oliver to be upset with himself and prohibit any further bonding. Even though the boy was trying not to let Oliver know how much pain he was in, he couldn't help crying out when Oliver touched his side "I'm o...okay..I promise" he pleaded

"No you're not Barry. Oh my God...what did I do. I hurt you" Oliver growled angrily and bit his own wrist. He helped Barry get comfortable before holding out his hand out for him "Please drink. You'll heal quickly" Barry nodded but he struggled for a moment. He then gripped Oliver's hand and drank his venom. This time the liquid felt surprisingly soothing to him. 

Seconds turned into minutes. Oliver and Barry sat in silence as Barry's rib began to heal. The boy had his back against Oliver's chest, hand clutched tightly on Oliver's shirt. 

Oliver held Barry's hips carefully "I'm so sorry Barry"

"It's alright. I'm feeling much better now" Barry shifted until he faced the vampire "You're not giving up on us are you?"

After few seconds of silence Oliver sighed and shook his head "I love you. I need you and am incredibly sorry but this is learning experience for both of us....well especially for me as your body is human and fragile" 

Barry smiled sighing in relief "I love you" he rested his head on Oliver's chest who wrapped his arms around him but was careful not to crush him again "We'll do this again Barry and this time I'll make it right" 

"Can't wait" Barry shifted a little but then let out a hiss "Okay yeah....I can wait for few more hours" he saw Oliver had a gulity look on his face so he quickly cupped his face and placed a soft kiss assuring him "Hey I'm fine" 

Oliver returned the kiss but then he abruptly pulled back. He caught a scent of someone unwelcome nearby. The vampire froze and tensed which caught Barry's attention "What's wrong?" 

Oliver got off the bed and held his hand out at Barry "Stay here" he ordered

"What's going on?"

Oliver whispered "Jackson is here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. This was kinda rushed so if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry stared at Oliver fearfully "Jackson is here? How.. I mean...Oliver what if he..no no...I don't want to go with me...he'll take me away from you" Oliver leaned down and cupped Barry's face placing an assuring and comforting kiss on his forehead "Sshh.. Don't worry Barry. I won't let him take you"

"But..." Barry's eyes shone with tears which broke Oliver's heart "I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Stay here. Yell if you see him. Understood?" 

Barry nodded and Oliver turned around to leave. He could scent Jackson and wanted nothing more to hunt him and tear his limbs apart. The vampire let out a loud growl and Barry clutched the sheets below tightly. He wasn't afraid of Oliver, he was afraid for Oliver. Barry knew how dangerous Jackson was and feared he would hurt the man he loved. 

Oliver gave a one last glance at Barry and walked out of the room "Lock it from inside" he instructed. Barry pushed himself out of the bed and locked the door. Tension grew in his heart and limbs as his mind replayed what happened last time he was with Jackson. His breathing became more laboured and shallow and his legs gave out. Barry slid down with his back tightly pressed on the wooden frame. Tears rolled down his eyes and he prayed for Oliver's safe return

Oliver looked like a dog, intent on listening for or catching the scent of his target. His eyes concentrated hard on any movements around him. This time he would not let him touch or even see Barry. The vampire searched for few minutes before he lost Jackson's scent. He stayed out for another ten minutes to make sure the latter had actually walked away from them. 

Oliver knocked the door and Barry jerked in surprise "Oliver?" he called out to make sure it was him

"Open the door Barry. It's me" 

Smiling in relief Barry unlocked the door and launched at the older man "Thank God you're safe" Oliver smiled and hugged him tightly "He's gone. Such a coward" 

"I'm so scared"

"I know but as long as I'm here, he won't be able to harm you" Oliver pulled back and leaned in to kiss Barry who responded with equal passion. Atleast they were safe for now. 

 

 

Oliver decided to change their location. Jackson had already been here once, he didn't want to risk giving him an second open opportunity to come near Barry. He took Barry to his old house, the one which he use to live when he first turned as a vampire. No one knew about the house and it was far away from the city. 

 

Barry stepped inside the house and coughed as the dust invaded his nose. Webs and dirt decorated the walls, there was holes in the glasses of the windows, not a single tile or roof was left uncovered with dust. Barry stared at his new house and then looked at Oliver "This house isn't haunted right?" 

"What?" 

"Like a leg less witch is roaming around in search of legs and attacks in our sleep" 

Oliver gave a amused laugh "Actually you guessed it right" Barry's eyes widened "What!? Really?" 

"No Barry. I'm just kidding"

Barry sighed in relief

"Look I know it's not the perfect place to live in but this is all I got" 

Barry nodded "It's okay. Why not we make it more lovable to live in" 

"I was just thinking that" 

 

 

 

It took two days for Oliver and Barry to clean the house. Oliver had gone in town and brought canned food for Barry and other necessary accessories. He always kept an eye open for Jackson and made sure he wouldn't follow him back to their new home.

Oliver was flipping the mattress when Barry walked in with a mug of coffee in hand. A mischievous thought crossed his mind and Barry picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at the older man aiming for his ass

Oliver jumped a little and turned around "Barry?" he narrowed his thick brows "Do you need something?" Barry shook his head so Oliver went back to straightening the lines on the mattress

Barry picked up another pillow and slammed it on Oliver's head "What the hell? Barry!" the vampire grumbled and rubbed at the back of his head. That's when he heard Barry giggling from behind. Oliver now understood Barry was in playful mood so he too picked up a pillow and threw it at Barry's direction

Soon the room was filled with laughter as Barry and Oliver tried to hit each other with pillows. Oliver ran forward tackling Barry onto the bed and pinned the boy by his body. Barry's cheeks were slightly flushed, a smile unable to leave his face "I love you" 

Oliver's cool breaths touched Barry's face "I love you too Barry" he leaned in to press a small kiss "You're so beautiful" 

Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck pulling him closer so that he could hide his flushed face. Oliver chuckled "Do you think....are you...I mean can we...?"

"Yes" Barry rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Oliver's thigh to show how much he wanted him. He smiled and didn't stop the man when he gripped the hem of his shirt and began to remove it. Oliver gazed down at Barry's now exposed skin and sucked in a breath "You're perfect" 

Barry blushed biting his lips "Your turn" Oliver nodded taking off his own shirt. He smiled when he saw Barry's eyes were filled with love and lust. He then bit his wrist and offered it to the boy "Drink from me. I don't want to take any chances"

Barry looked confused so Oliver spoke about the doubts he had in his heart "What if during our bonding I.. accidentally....I might hurt you...or ki.. kill you"

Barry stared at the vampire. He knew what happened last time they tried to bond. Oliver was ensuring his safety knowing this was something that wasn't very safe in the first place. A vampire engaging in sexual activity with a mortal was very risky. Oliver was capable of taking Barry's life if he lost control. Barry nodded and parted his lips so Oliver pressed his wrist against them. He pulled back when he thought it was enough for the boy to survive their bonding

"Please tell me if you feel uncomfortable or my actions hurt you" Oliver pleaded 

"I will and I know you won't hurt me Ollie. I trust you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver made sure he was being as gentle as he could. His thrusts were slow yet powerful. The feeling of Barry writhing underneath him, begging for more only aroused him even more. Everything was perfect between them. He could sense there was no kind of hesitation or doubts from the boy. Oliver kissed his way up to Barry's throat, his fangs had come out through and he gently scraped them on Barry's skin, enlighting a shuddering moan from the younger man "May I?"

Barry titled his head sideways submitting his throat to Oliver "Yes" he took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally

Scraping his fangs again Oliver inhaled Barry's scent. He licked the skin and then slowly sank his fangs on Barry's throat. He could finally taste the blood that had tempted him for so long and damn it was beautiful. 

Barry gasped as the strange feeling began to it's way through his body. It almost seemed like he could feel his blood moving towards the area Oliver had bitten him. It did hurt him but at the same time he felt like he was floating. The pain was now replaced by intense pleasure when Oliver continued to thrust inside him all the while sucking at his throat

There was another reason why Oliver made Barry drink his venom. During the bonding, even if Oliver drained Barry to sustain Oliver, the venom inside Barry would replenish him. He wasn't going to die as a result of bleeding out because Oliver had taken care of him, ensuring that his body would rejuvenate whatever blood he was going to lose

Both came together screaming each others name and felt the invisible power that bonded them for eternity. Barry was exhausted and on the verge of passing out. He raised his hand clumsily sighed contentedly "That was...awseome"

Oliver looked what he had done to Barry's throat and saw blood was still seeping through the two tiny holes "You're not hurting are you?"

Barry shook his head "I feel...different but in a good way" Oliver kissed on his jaw "We've to be very careful. You'll transform in next twenty four hours" Barry hummed, not really hearing what Oliver said. He curled up against his lover and rested his head on his chest "My mate"

Oliver tightened his hold rubbing Barry's bare back "My mate" he repeated softly. Next twenty four hours were going to be critical for the boy. Transformation wasn't going to be easy "I'm here Barry. Always with you"

 

FEW HOURS LATER

Barry let out a a yawn and cracked his eyes open. He smiled when he felt Oliver's arms around his waist and remembered their love making and how they were now bonded. He considered himself the luckiest person in the world who had such caring and loving boyfriend. He gently pried Oliver's arms off and got up from the bed. 

Barry stood feeling a little disoriented. His skin felt different and stomach growled in weird way. His body was burning from inside but at the same time he felt cold chills from outside. Barry decided to take a shower and then wake Oliver. He should know what was happening to him.

Barry quickly took a shower and opened the cupboard to wear a T-shirt when his eyes fell on a small box that was kept at the bottom. He bend down and picked up the box. On opening Barry's eyes widened when he saw it was filled with pictures of Oliver...with another man. He turned one of the picture and read what was written in red ink "Love of my life, Tommy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Whatever Barry was feeling before was now replaced by two strong emotions. Anger and jealousy. The boy felt very jealous on seeing Oliver...his mate in someone's arms. Barry was angry because Oliver lied to him. Why didn't he tell him about this Tommy guy. Why hide it from him. Was he still in love with this man. Ofcourse he is, hissed Barry. That's why Oliver's still got his pictures in his cupboard

Oliver brows met together when he felt his arms were empty. He slowly cracked his eyes open and was instantly hit by Barry's racing heartbeats. Now wide awake, the vampire bolted upright and searched for his mate. He found him with his back faced towards the cupboard "Barry?" 

Barry's knckles had gone white as he clenched them tightly in his palms. He gritted his teeth in an effort to calm himself down but he couldn't suppress his rage. How could Oliver cheat on him, was the only question that kept looping in his head

Oliver could clearly see Barry's tense shoulders from behind. He pushed the covers aside, got out of the bed and quickly wore his sweat pants "Barry" he called out again placing his hand on Barry's shoulder

Barry wrenched Oliver's hand off him, swung around and snapped "What the hell is this Oliver!?" he yelled at the older man throwing all the pictures on his face. Oliver was shocked for few seconds before picking up few pictures from the floor. His eyes widened and he shook his head "I...I don't understand. Where did you find these?" 

Barry glared at Oliver "Why? Feeling busted now that I've found them. Looks like hiding these pictures at the bottom of the cupboard wasn't a good idea after all"

"Barry listen to me"

"You lied to me! You're already in love with someone. How could you do this to me" 

"This is not what you think" Oliver tried to come closer but Barry held his hand out and warned "Don't come one step closer to me!" 

Oliver raised his own hands in surrender "Okay okay I won't touch you but please hear me out" Barry's eyes shone with tears "Do you know him?"

"Barry..."

"Yes or No?"

"I can expl..."

"YES OR NO!" 

"Yes" Oliver said defeatedly

"Were you two in love?"

Silence

"Answer me Dammit!"

"Yes" 

Barry took a step back tears rolling down his face "How could you?" he could feel his whole world shattering into pieces. Oliver's heart broke on seeing tears in Barry's eyes. He had to clear things out between them now because the last thing he wanted was to tear apart their relationship on basis of his past which didn't even exists today "He's dead"

Barry stared silently at the vampire

"Yes Tommy was my...first love but he's no more. I killed him"

Barry gasped throwing his left hand over his mouth as he blinked rapidly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He slowly placed his hand back down "You... killed your first love" 

"Yes"

"Why?" 

Oliver sighed "I met Tommy during the early years of my transformation. He worked in a blood bank. We fell in love and then....one night I...when we were" he looked away not knowing how to say he was intimate with Tommy "...I lost control and...sucked all the blood until he....it was too late before I realised my mistake"

"Oh my God" Barry whispered in horror

Tears dripped down Oliver's face "You've no idea how much I hate myself for taking Tommy's life"

"Why didn't you heal him with your venom?" 

"I didn't know my blood had healing venom. Many years later I found out that my venom could heal a dying person. If only I knew...Tommy would be still alive"

Barry frowned "Are you saying you regret bonding with me?"

"No! Ofcourse not!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"I'm sorry Barry. I should've but there wasn't a good time to..."

"You still love him! I can see it in your eyes" 

"Tommy was my past but I love you now" Oliver tried to make Barry understand but the boy seemed to be lost in his own false world "You're lying. If he's your past then why do you still keep his pictures?" 

"I didn't know they were here"

"Another lie. Oh wait...maybe you still kept the pictures so you can look at them when I'm not good enough for you" Barry raised his voice

Oliver glared "Are you crazy? That's not true" Barry scoffed "Were you picturing him last night when you were bonding with me. Is that why you wanted me so badly, so that I can fulfil your sexual desires?" 

"Enough!" Oliver growled angrily making Barry flinch away from him "Is that what you think? After I saved your life so many times. After our bond last night. Stop acting like a five year old and behave maturely" Barry glared again and quickly changed into red shirt and blue jeans "I can't stay here"

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you! I don't want to see your face right now" Barry walked out of the bedroom and was followed by Oliver "Stop! You'll transform within hours. You cannot wander around by yourself"

"I don't need your help" hissed Barry 

Oliver's eyes hardened "I'll not let you take an innocent life. I made you this so you're my responsibility"

"You made me? What are you God?" Barry asked looking furiously at Oliver "Get out of my way Oliver" he shoved the vampire aside and left the house

Oliver stood rigid for few minutes trying to apprehend what just happened between him and Barry. Why couldn't the boy see how much he loved him, that he needed him in his life. It was going to be so dangerous for Barry to roam around when he was going to transform. He could either starve to death or kill an innocent life. Oliver couldn't let that happen. He had to get Barry back before it was too late. Without thinking the vampire stepped his foot out and yelled in pain when the sun rays hit his body

Oliver stumbled backwards inside the house "Dammit!" he had forgotten that it was daylight hours and he couldn't step out without getting burned. He would have to wait till the sun sets in the evening. Barry hadn't transformed yet but even he would soon feel the effects of the sun 

 

 

 

Barry blindly walked on the side of the almost empty highway. He didn't know where he was going or what he wanted to do next but staying with Oliver was not an option for him right now. Yes he still loved the man but Oliver lied to him. Why? Didn't he trust him? Tears again rolled down from his eyes as he felt his heart crumbling down to pieces

Sun was at its peak now and Barry was still walking on the highway. His skin was getting slightly itching and throat felt dry. He could hear a faint thumping sounds of hearbeats which was waking his inner desire to satisfy his thirst. His lips felt dry and parched while eyes filled with dread and want. He stumbled every now and then feeling scared and lonely

After walking for another fifteen minutes Barry's legs gave out and he dropped on the ground. The boy started shivering and felt like his body was on fire. He wanted....needed something... anything... no... Barry needed blood, his body was demanding the warm liquid but he didn't have the strength to move

A van screeched infront of Barry. Before Barry had a chance to see the person's face, he was roughly hauled and soon found his hands and legs tied with tight ropes. He feebly struggled and tried to yell but his throat was too dry to form any sound. Barry was then picked up and thrown in the van. Next thing he felt was a needle being jammed in his throat. He gasped at the sensation and heard the man's words just before he lost consciousness "Jackson is so going to be happy when he sees you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so so so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Oliver looked through the window for hundered time. The day seemed to be the longest of the year. He clenched his fists and started pacing around impatiently. The paralyzing hurt spread through his body like icy, liquid metal. Every second that passed was a stab in his chest. Oliver couldn't wait for the sun to set so he could go out and find Barry. 

Tears welled up in Oliver's eyes when he remembered the hurt look on Barry's face. He shouldn't have yelled at his mate. He should've been more patient with him. Barry was in progress of transformation so his emotions were not exactly under his control. Ofcourse Barry would be jealous and feel insecure in this situation. Last night he was bonded with a vampire. He sacrificed his whole life to be with him and then this morning seeing Oliver with someone else's arms....the vampire shut his eyes feeling immense guilty. He should've told Barry about Tommy.

Oliver shook his head. He didn't have time to feel guilty. His main focus was to find his mate "Where are you Barry? Please be alright. Come back to me" he looked outside once again hoping the sun had set for the day

 

 

Barry's eyes were partially open as he drank the warm red liquid greedily from someone's wrist. His body was trembling with need as he gulped down mouthful of blood. The blood felt so good to his wracking nerves. The boy was very aware of the fact that this wasn't Oliver's blood but he was too weak to protest as the liquid was soothing his dry throat. 

The person who was feeding Barry harshly pulled away. Barry tried to chase the hand but he couldn't move. He still felt a little groggy. The last thing he remembered was walking down the road...alone.. a van....then someone jabbed a needle on his neck. Barry forced himself to come back to reality and realized he was in some kind of steel cage, lying on a cold floor with his hands bound tightly behind his back. His ankles were also bound but he could move them a little unlike his hands. 

Barry blinked couple of times to clear his vision and saw a figure hovering over him. Dread pooled in his stomach as he tried to back away from the man. Did he actually drank from Jackson? "Jackson... how... what did you do to me?" 

Jackson growled and yanked Barry's hair up earning a gasp "I'm trying to save your life!" he sneered with venom filled voice. Barry whimpered "Why did you gave me your blood. Let me go" 

Jackson slapped Barry breaking the skin on his lips. Barry was glad he had drunk Oliver's venom last night. Any physical injury would be healed within hours. Jackson gripped Barry's jaw tightly "You should be thankful to me. If I hadn't given you my blood, you would strave to death"

"I'd prefer to die instead of getting help from you" Barry glared at his kidnapper. He knew he was playing with fire by taunting Jackson but he hated the man with all his heart "You killed my parents!"

"You're responsible for their death. If you had listened to me and become my mate then...."

"I hate you! You can't have me. Oliver and I are bonded...we're mates"

Jackson let out an angry howl giving another slap on Barry's face "How dare you mate with Oliver. You cheated on me. Don't forget you are mine! I'm your mate!" he gritted his teeth. Barry laughed at his face "You wish" 

Before Barry could register what was happening to him, he cried out in agony. In his rage, Jackson proceeded to crush his left arm with his boots, several of his ribs, his hip bone and then lastly his right ankle. The sound of his bones shattering made Barry sick to his stomach but that was nothing compared to the tremendous amount of pain he was in. His body convulsed a little as he continued crying out but when he heard Jackson's next words, his world froze around him 

"I've a present for you my love. Look" Jackson pointed at the far left side of the cage. Barry's body shook violently when Jackson grabbed him at the back of his neck "He's for you Barry. I brought a meal for you" 

With blurry eyes Barry saw a boy, couple of years younger than him lay unconscious on the floor with his hands and legs securely tied up. Even in his painful state Barry could hear his hearbeats and the slow torturous thumping of human blood under his veins. He tore his eyes away from the boy "Who is... he?" 

"You need to feed Barry. My blood is not enough... you need a human blood or else you'll die"

Barry shook his head "No..." fresh tears fell from his eyes "Please no....I won't...I don't want to...kill him" 

Evil glinted in Jackson's eyes "You're straving Barry. Go ahead...he's right infront of you"

"No" Barry sobbed. His inner instincts were screaming at him to tear apart the boy but he couldn't. Oliver wouldn't want him to be a monster. He couldn't betray Oliver's trust in him. 

Jackson smiled wickedly "Let me leave you alone with your meal"

"Let me go...I don't want to do..this" 

"I'll prove to Oliver that it was a mistake bonding with you. He will leave you when he sees you have taken an innocent life and then I'll make you mine" Jackson laughed and untied Barry's hands and legs. He then locked the cage with heavy chains and walked away leaving Barry alone with the human. Jackson wasn't worried about Barry trying to escape as his prisoner was still transforming and the process was quite painful which will make him weak and helpless

Barry laid still on the floor waited as his bones were still healing itself. Every now and then his body would twitch in pain and he would let out a painful groan. This time the boy hoped his bones would take more time to heal because the second he was healed, Barry would want to quench his thirst for blood. Right now the pain was distracting him from the human. 

"Oliver" Barry whispered his mate's name as tears leaked from his eyes. Why did he acted so stupid. Only if he had stayed with Oliver, none if this would be happening to him. He missed his mate so badly. He wanted to apologise for yelling at Oliver. Tommy was his past....a dead past. How could he be mad over someone who does not even exist anymore. Oliver always cared for him. He loved him and still does. Barry wouldn't be surprised if Oliver didn't come for him. He had deeply hurt the older man whom he loved with all his heart and soul.

Barry cried harder "I'm so... sorry Ollie. Please forgive me" he hissed when his body spammed with pain. He looked at the boy and shook his head "I won't let you down Oliver. I...won't feed...I won't take an innocent life even if....even if it kills me" 

Couple of hours passed when Barry felt he could move more freely. Most of his bones were healed and he took a deep breath. With that returned a weird tinkling sensation in his body. The boy's steady heartbeats reached his ears and he shivered with need. He wondered why the boy was still unconscious. He bit his lips hard and covered his ears with his hands so the boy's heartbeat couldn't be heard. His breath was coming in shorter gasps and he shut his eyes tightly, mind going wild with need. He curled himself into a small ball "No...No stop! Go away! I don't want you! No!"

Another fifteen minutes and Barry snapped his eyes open. His lips and throat had once again gone dry and stomach growled in hunger. He needed blood. He needed the liquid now and the only option was the boy infront of him. He couldn't control himself anymore. Blood Blood Blood, the word was the only thing that looped around his head. Barry got up from the floor and eyed the boy. He licked his lips, small fangs slowly emerging behind his jaw as he started crawling towards the human 

Jackson grinned as he peeked from the window when he saw Barry crawling towards the boy. He was so close in making Barry his forever. The sun had already set an hour ago and he knew Oliver would easily track Barry by his scent but it would be too late by the time he reached Barry. Oliver will see Barry has taken an innocent life and will hate him. He had waited so long for this moment "Finally you'll be mine Barry. You belong to me" he whispered fixing his eyes on Barry who now almost reached near the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuuuge heartfelt THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left sweet comments and kudos. Seriously I wouldn't be able to finish this fic if it wasn't for you guys support. Gonna miss writing this fic but it had to end one day (sighs)
> 
> On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Oliver slammed the door shut behind him as he was finally able to step out of the house. The sun had set and he couldn't wait to get to Barry. He wandered around the woods and then on the roads sniffing and searching fresh scent of his lover. Tracing down Barry's scent he reached to the highway and frowned. Barry had made it this far but now his scent had suddenly vanished

Oliver began to panic. What had happened to Barry? For all he knew Barry might be dead by now because he was transforming and there was no source to feed him. A new deep guilt settled in his heart. Thinking about Barry and enduring all the pain alone, hurt him deeply inside. The vampire gulped down a painful lump and shook himself out of negative thoughts. The transformation could last for hours so Barry might still have some time. 

Pulling his cell out Oliver quickly send a message to Felicity. They could track each other easily since they have been together for years. Felicity showed within seconds "What's wrong?" she asked sensing Oliver's tension

"Barry" said Oliver in heavy voice and narrated what happened in the morning "I can't find him Felicity. His scent gets dissapered here" 

Felicity looked around "Could it be Jackson?" Oliver shook his head "I'm not sure. I mean his scent isn't here. How could he take Barry if his scent isn't here" 

Felicity was wracking her brains trying to find out an answer. Her eyes widened when she realised something "Oliver sniff again"

"What?"

"Sniff again" Felicity sniffed "Can you feel there's another unknown scent" Oliver concentrated hard and nodded "You're right. I can smell a human" 

"What if Barry's scent vanished from here because he was kidnapped by a human. Jackson can't come out in sunlight so he must have asked some human to do his dirty work" 

Oliver hugged Felicity with a broad smile on his face "Thank you. I'll follow this scent and find the place where they took Barry" Felicity hugged her friend "Go Oliver. Go get your mate" 

 

OTHER SIDE

Burning sensation grew in Barry's throat as he crawled towards the boy. Tears dripped down his eyes, sob escaping from his dry mouth. He didn't want to do this but the blood thumping sound was driving him crazy. He licked his dry lips and finally reached the boy. Barry roughly pushed the boy's face to other side so his neck was bare to him. Barry's eyes zeroed on the vein and he leaned in a little "I'm so sorry...sorry" he opened his mouth wide 

Oliver

Barry stopped at mid air, breathing heavily. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision. What was he doing? Trying to take a life? An innocent life? No...no this was not him. If Oliver knew he had taken a life, he would never want to be with him again. He couldn't do this. Barry scrambled away from the human to the corner of the cell. Even though he drank Jackson's blood, he was still very thirsty. He could feel his heart was slowing down and strength leaving his body. Barry shut his eyes close and let out a painful cry "Oliver!" 

Jackson cursed Barry when he saw him retreating from the human. This was not the plan. Anger rose in his veins and he stormed towards the cell. With one swift motion he broke the chains "You're such a fool!" he yelled startling Barry

Barry opened his eyes, clenching his fists "Oliver... will come" Jackson crushed his leg under his boots. Barry gasped trying to shift a little "Stop! Please stop!" 

Jackson raised his leg again but wasn't able to bring it down as he was thrown far away from Barry. Oliver let out a animalistic howl that shook the entire cell. He picked Jackson by his neck and had the ultimate pleasure of decapitating him while snarling like a wild animal "I'm going to kill you!"

Jackson gritted his teeth and attacked Oliver with his full strength. He raised his arm to punch Oliver but his blow was blocked. Oliver then gave a vicious kick to Jackson who flew across the cell and got slammed on the bars. With rage clouding his mind, Oliver then decided to finish Jackson once and for all

Barry saw with blurry eyes how Oliver tore Jackson apart to his heart's content. Oliver then pulled out a liter from his pocket and burned the vampire who dared to hurt his mate "Rot in hell"

Barry was shivering uncontrollably on the floor. His body going numb as the seconds ticked by. He didn't register Oliver coming close to him and haul him gently "Barry...hey open your eyes. Barry!"

Barry's eyes were closed and was now unresponsive to Oliver's calls. This worried Oliver even more. He quickly bit his wrist and pressed it hard on Barry's lips "Barry drink this. Please Barry don't leave me...I love you. I can't live without you" 

What seemed like hours to Oliver but merely few seconds had passed when Barry partially opened his mouth "That's it. Drink Barry" Oliver encouraged the boy in his arms. Barry drank slowly not actually aware of his surroundings. When Oliver thought Barry had taken enough until they reached back home, he gently pulled his hand back. He then dialled Felicity requesting her to take the human to a hospital. Oliver then scooped his mate into his arms. Barry's head lolled on his chest and he tightened his hold "I got you"

SIXTEEN HOURS LATER

Oliver's eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. His mind and body was in constant ache. Barry had been unconscious since he had brought him to their house. Sometimes the boy would wake up screaming his name and other times he would thrash on the bed with his eyes closed. Oliver had to keep feeding him human blood which he had stored along with his venom so that he would survive the process of transformation. Oliver sat next to Barry waiting for the boy to open his beautiful eyes. He held Barry's hand in his and rubbed soft circles to show he was there for him

A low moan startled Oliver and he opened his eyes to look at his mate "Barry?" he shifted closer to him and caressed his face lovingly "Barry can you hear me?"

Barry shifted into his palm nuzzling his face against Oliver's skin. His eyes fluttered open and looked a bit dazed. He saw a figure next to him who was holding his hand and it didn't take long for him to know who the person was "Ollie?" he whispered in hoarse voice

"I'm right here" Oliver smiled softly and stroked Barry's jaw "Welcome back love" 

Barry stared at Oliver in awe "I never realised just how handsome you are" he saw his mate grin at his words and respond "The transformation intensifies of your senses, including sight"

Transformation, the word brought Barry back from his daze world. He was now getting flashbacks of what had happened and his eyes were filled with fear as he tightly clutched his mate's shirt "Jackson?" Oliver squeezed his hand "Gone. He won't ever bother you again" 

Barry nodded but then another question popped in his mind "The...the boy? I didn't kill him did I? Is he...Is he alright?" 

"Relax love" Oliver spoke calmly "He's fine and with his parents. I asked Felicity to drop him to a hospital and contact his parents" he saw Barry let out a relief sigh. Oliver raised his hand and kissed his knuckles "You did so good Barry. You could control your thirst and didn't take a life. I'm so proud of you" 

"I knew you'd come for me. The thought of you gave me the strength" Barry confessed. He then slowly sat upright with Oliver's help and looked directly in his eyes "I'm sorry" 

Oliver frowned "Why are you saying sorry?" 

"For...for doubting your love, for yelling at you and not listening to you" 

Oliver shook his head "I should be the one who should apologize. I hurt you. I should've told you about Tommy"

"He is past. I don't have any hard feelings for him. All I know is I love you and you love me" 

"I do love you Barry. You're my mate" Oliver leaned in to press his lips over Barry's. He pulled back smiling at his mate "So no regrets?" 

"No more" Barry threw himself on Oliver and hugged him tightly "Let's focus on being happy for eternity. I'm so glad everything is fine" Oliver rubbed his back resting his chin on his head "Everything is fine" he repeated. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo how was it? Want me to continue? Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
